Simplemente Celestial
by Addanight
Summary: Kai y Rei viven juntos y se la pasan maravillosamente. Sin embargo, un pequeño suceso hará que Kai enfrente la mayor prueba de su vida. ¿Podrá Hiwatari aprender lo referente a la vida hogareña? TERMINADO
1. Vida de Ensueño

Hola, antes de empezar quiero que sepan que esto es un YAOI, o mejor dicho un shounen ai, así que si no te gusta, mejor no leas. Segundo, habrá continuación siempre que encuentre la inspiración necesaria para que sea más largo. ¿Ok? Tercero no hay lemmon.

Dedicatoria: A Naru Narusegawa que quería un oneshot de esta pareja.

Summary:

Kai y Rei viven juntos y se la pasan maravillosamente. Sin embargo, un pequeño suceso hará que Kai enfrente la mayor prueba de su vida. ¿Podrá Hiwatari aprender lo referente a la vida hogareña? O será derrotado por… ¿la licuadora? YAOI Kai X Rei

--------------------------------------

Simplemente Celestial

Capítulo 1: Vida de Ensueño

Mis párpados se abren lentamente mostrando las rubíes orbes que durante la noche permanecieron ocultas. Apenas he hecho un movimiento mínimo cuando siento el cálido cuerpo a mi lado aferrarse aún más a mi cintura y acomodar su cabeza en mi espalda. No puedo evitar sonreír al verlo. Sus negros y lacios cabellos se esparcen por la cama. Antes de conocerlo nunca me había topado con alguien como él. Es simplemente celestial.

Lo siento aún no me he presentado. Soy Kai Hiwatari y mi vida es absolutamente perfecta. ¿No me creen? Pues si es así, seguramente es porque nunca han visto a alguien que sea tan terriblemente feliz como yo. El culpable de que todo sea tan maravilloso para mí responde al nombre de Rei Kon. Ese adorable, amable, precioso y sexy chino que desde hace más de cinco años es, única y exclusivamente, mío.

Podría pasar horas contándoles como fue que pasamos de compañeros de equipo a amantes, pero en realidad eso no tiene la más mínima importancia, porque como mi inteligente y tierno gatito siempre dice: "el único tiempo del que debes preocuparte es el presente". Así es, hace cinco años nos volvimos pareja y ese mismo día fui a ver a mi abuelo y renuncié a toda mi herencia, incluyendo el gran imperio que él esperaba que yo administrara.

Gracias a esa decisión, a mi abuelo casi le da un paro cardiaco. Obviamente, él no conoce la verdadera versión de la historia, sólo sabe que estoy enamorado, que desde que me fui he vivido con esa persona que tanto amo y que nunca había sido tan feliz. Él me llama una vez a la semana para saber como estoy, ya que después de que Rei me rogó durante meses que por favor le diera a mi abuelo una segunda oportunidad decidí hacerlo y ahora puedo decir que en verdad lo considero parte de mi familia.

Como parte de nuestro pacto de reconciliación, él tiene prohibido averiguar donde me encuentro, aunque ya le he dicho que lo invitaré pronto a venir. ¿Por qué? Porque quiero que conozca a la persona con la que pronto uniré mi vida para siempre. Sí, escucharon bien. Muy pronto voy a pedirle a Rei que se case conmigo ¡La cara que va a poner mi abuelo cuando se entere! Pero sé que después del susto inicial estará feliz por mí.

Sin mi inmensa fortuna, Rei y yo hemos tenido que trabajar muy duro para salir adelante, pero el esfuerzo ha valido la pena. Dentro de unos días, haremos el último depósito en el banco y la casa en la que hasta ahora hemos vivido será nuestra. Pero sé que siguen pensando que esto no puede ser como yo les estoy diciendo, así que creo que lo mejor es que ustedes mismos lo vean por sí mismos.

El despertador empieza a sonar sacándome de mis pensamientos. Sonrío divertido al ver como mi amado se envuelve aún más en las sábanas, como si esto fuera a detener el tiempo para que él pueda seguir durmiendo. Con cuidado trato de separarme de él, pero él me aferra aún más a él. Lentamente giro mi cuerpo para verle a los ojos.

"Buenos días" me dice con un sensual tono de voz y una analítica mirada que me enciende.

"Buenos días" le respondo al tiempo que atrapo sus labios en los míos y empiezo a acomodarme sobre él.

Sin embargo, de un rápido movimiento consigue que giremos y antes de que me de cuenta, él ya se encuentra sobre mí. ¿Qué puedo decir? Rei siempre ha sido un espíritu libre e imposible de someter y yo simplemente no me quejo. Al principio traté de llevar las riendas de la relación, pero a pesar de que siempre empiezo arriba, termino en la posición contraria. Cada vez que lo intento soy derrotado por la increíble flexibilidad de Kon, y aunque en este aspecto es un punto en mi contra, es una cualidad bastante útil en otros sentidos.

Quince minutos después ya hemos terminado de darnos nuestro primer beso de la mañana. Ahora yo me dispongo a darme una ducha mientras que Rei hace el desayuno. Después de un refrescante baño, me dirijo al comedor a esperar que mi novio traiga nuestra comida.

Se estarán preguntando el motivo por el que no voy a ayudarlo. Pues la verdad es que soy terrible en la cocina. Las pocas veces que he tratado de ayudarle la cocina ha terminado hecha un desastre. Al final logro elaborar algo comestible y ambos terminamos satisfechos, aunque ni siquiera nos tomamos la molestia de probar el desayuno.

Levanto mi vista y veo a mi chico avanzar hacia mí con dos platos en sus manos. Se ve absolutamente adorable. Usa únicamente una camisa que le llega veinticinco centímetros debajo de la cintura. Sus descalzos pies avanzan con gracia y lanzándome una amorosa mirada se sienta frente a mí. Curioso. Nunca había visto que mi gatito anduviese descalzo por la casa.

En completo silencio empezamos a comer, estoy prácticamente a punto de terminar cuando noto que hoy no hay postre. Que raro. Usualmente Rei hace algo delicioso para que yo lo acompañe con mi café. Mi vista está fija en mis alimentos cuando siento una interesante sensación en mi entrepierna.

Siento el pie de Rei avanzar con suaves y rítmicos movimientos a lo largo de mis piernas. Ahora veo porque no traía zapatos. Nuestras miradas ni siquiera se cruzan, pero no es necesario. Ambos sabemos que tenemos la total atención del otro. Después del interesante postre que disfrute mientras tomaba mi café, mi amado chino se pone de pie y se dirige al baño.

De no ser porque él tiene que irse a trabajar temprano no lo pensaría dos veces antes de ir a hacerle compañía. Habiendo terminado de comer empiezo a avanzar hacia la cocina para lavar los platos del desayuno. ¿Acaso creen que soy un inútil? Pues no. Rei y yo somos un equipo. El mejor de todos, sin duda. Yo me encargo de barrer, trapear, lavar los platos y planchar. Mientras que mi novio se encarga de las tareas para las que sin duda soy un fracaso, o sea, cocinar, lavar y hacer las compras.

¿Por qué me miran así? ¿A poco pensaban que Rei iba a hacer todo el quehacer mientras yo me dedicaba a verme bonito? Por supuesto que no. Como ya dije ambos tenemos nuestras tareas asignadas y las cumplimos sin problemas. Ha pasado casi una hora desde que mi chinito se fue y ya lo extraño, pero ahora yo también debo irme al trabajo, ya tendré tiempo de que nos divirtamos en la noche.

El día avanzó rápido y afortunadamente ya puedo irme a mi casa con mi gatito. Pero antes de eso voy a pasar a comprarle algo a la dulcería. Mis ojos pasean entre las diversas golosinas hasta que se posan en unos caros chocolates llenos de rompope. ¿Mencioné que Rei tiene una increíble debilidad por ellos? Pues sí. Con los chocolates en la mano sigo avanzando y mi vista se detiene en una florería.

Sin pensarlo dos veces entro y empiezo a buscarle a mi novio algo especial. Cualquier otro hombre hubiera llegado directo a comprar rosas, pero yo no. En realidad no entiendo ¿Por qué habiendo tantas clases de flores las personas siempre compran rosas? En mi opinión no es más que falta de imaginación y el increíble afán de seguir con el estereotipo que dice que las rosas rojas son señal de amor. En mi opinión cualquier cosa hecha con dedicación y cariño es señal de amor.

Minutos después me encuentro frente a la puerta de mi hogar con una caja de chocolates y un ramo de flores naranjas en una mano, y con mi portafolio en la otra. Totalmente emocionado saco las llaves de mi bolsillo. Estoy seguro que mi amado estará tan feliz cuando vea sus regalos. Sé que son cosas pequeñas. Pero a mi novio le fascinan los pequeños detalles que no tienen razón aparente. Si amas a alguien todo el año, no es necesario esperar una fecha en especial para demostrárselo ¿no?

Abro la puerta con cautela y me adentro en nuestro hogar. Mis ojos viajan a lo largo del lugar en busca del dueño de mi corazón.

"Kai" susurra suavemente una voz que reconozco inmediatamente, pero algo no está bien con ella.

Inmediatamente dirijo mi vista al origen de aquella voz y entonces contemplo a mi lindo nekito. Su largo y lacio cabello está bastante desarreglado. Trae puesta la misma camisa que usaba esta mañana antes de irse al trabajo. El tono de su piel es mucho más claro de lo usual y sus ojitos dorados relucen con tristeza. Una hermosa sonrisa adorna sus labios. Y sus manos se sostienen de la pared como si su cuerpo fuese incapaz de cargar su propio peso.

Sin pensarlo un segundo arrojo las cosas en el primer mueble que se cruza en mi camino y avanzo hacia mi querido Rei. Su preciosa carita denota la alegría que le da verme, pero la falta de color en su rostro me muestra lo terrible que se siente.

"¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?" cuestiona el chico de ojos color ámbar. En vez de responder a su pregunta llevo mi mano derecha a su frente.

"Estás ardiendo Rei" le digo mientras lo tomo en mis brazos y lo llevo cargando a nuestra habitación.

Una vez ahí, lo acomodo entre las cobijas y me dispongo a llamar a un médico. Mis dedos comienzan a teclear los números e inmediatamente después coloco la bocina en mi oído y dirijo mi atención a mi neko.

"¿Desde cuándo te sientes mal?" le pregunto.

"Hace unas horas" me dice rompiendo el contacto visual.

"¿Por qué no regresaste a casa?" cuestiono mientras tomo asiento a un costado de la cama.

"En realidad sólo estuve dos horas en el trabajo" agrega temiendo una reprimenda de mi parte.

"¿Y por qué no me llamaste?" le digo mientras espero que el médico conteste su teléfono.

"No quería interrumpirte. Sé que tenías una entrevista muy importante hoy" comenta mi neko.

"Por Dios Rei. Nada es más importante que tu salud. Casi me da un infarto cuando llegué y te ví en ese estado. No vuelvas a asustarme así ¿quieres?" agrego afectivamente mientras lo miro con ternura. No tienen idea como lo amo.

"sí" responde débilmente al tiempo que se acerca a mí. En ese momento Kon me arrebata el teléfono de las manos y cuelga.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" cuestiono entre molesto y sorprendido.

"Porque no es nada serio. Seguro que mañana estaré mejor. Además recuerda que en unos días tenemos que hacer un pago en el banco, a menos que queramos pagar intereses por el resto de nuestros días. No podemos gastar en médicos y medicinas ahora." Menciona con un tono serio mientras sus ojitos dorados se fijan en mí. ¿Se han dado cuenta lo lindos que son sus ojos?

"Gato tonto. Vas a ver al doctor quieras o no. Y si realmente no tienes nada grave, entonces los medicamentos no serán tan caros, así que no te preocupes. Y aunque lo fueran. Vendería mi alma, con tal de que tu estés mejor" respondo sinceramente, mientras empiezo a pensar ¿Cómo demonios voy a hacer que el dinero nos rinda?

"Gracias" me dice mientras se acuesta nuevamente y cierra sus orbes dejándose vencer por la fatiga.

El doctor acaba de irse y ahora mi adorable nekito está descansando. Por suerte no es nada grave, es sólo cansancio. La verdad no me sorprende. A pesar de que yo le ayudo con las tareas de la casa, él trabaja demasiado, ya que mi trabajo no es tan bien remunerado como el suyo.

No sé si ya lo había comentado, pero soy reportero de un periódico local. Precisamente porque apenas estoy comenzando es que mi salario está tan reducido. Por su parte Rei es un as de las computadoras y trabaja para una importante empresa ayudándolos a resolver problemas con redes y programas. Seguro que pensaron que diría que Rei era algo así como cocinero ¿no? Pues déjenme decirles que independientemente de su excelente habilidad culinaria, él es también una persona increíble cuando de tecnología se trata. Lamentablemente por tener muy poca experiencia, no puede aspirar a un trabajo tan bien remunerado como quisiéramos.

Pero volviendo a nuestro problema el doctor dijo que Rei ha trabajado tanto que su cuerpo perdió una cantidad exagerada de defensas y por ello enfermó. Así que además del reposo absoluto, le recetó una serie de vitaminas que cuestan un ojo de la cara. Obviamente, no voy a comentar los gastos con mi gatito porque entonces seguro que no me dejaría comprarlas. Ahora mi mayor preocupación es que tendré que trabajar por los dos y además darme tiempo para cuidarlo. Pero tal como le dije el día que le pedí que se convirtiera en mi pareja: "por él yo sería capaz de todo". Estoy tratando de mantener la calma, después de todo esto no es el fin del mundo. Y sólo será por unos días.

Dejando a mis pensamientos a un lado me dirijo a hacia la farmacia. Ya con las vitaminas en mi mano regreso a casa, sólo para notar que mi neko no está en su cama. Sin dudarlo un segundo me dirijo al lugar donde seguramente se encuentra: la cocina. Sin hacer ruido me recargo en el marco de la puerta y lo observo empezar a sacar las cosas para la cena.

"¿Qué crees que haces?" le pregunto aunque conozco perfectamente la respuesta.

"¡Kai! Hola" contesta nervioso al tiempo que voltea a verme. Se ve tan tierno cuando está asustado.

"Hola. Vuelve a la cama" ordeno con mi tono de sexy ex capitán. ¿Qué puedo decir? Algunas cosas nunca se olvidan.

"Pero…" trata de reprocharme, aunque sabe perfectamente que no conseguirá nada.

"Tienes tres segundos para volver a acostarte antes de que te lleve yo mismo" sentencio mientras fijo mis rubíes en él. ¿Ya les dije que mi gatito está muy bonito? Creo que sí.

"Por favor Kai…" empieza a decir tratando de formular una excusa coherente.

"3" digo empezando mi cuenta.

"no me va a pasar nada…" continúa diciendo, aunque no le estoy haciendo mucho caso a lo que dice.

"2" continuó diciendo mientras ideo como llevar a mi neko a la cama. Hmm, llevarlo a la cama. Eso sonó tan pervertido y ahora mi mente está creando imágenes que no debería.

"por hacer la…" menciona tratando de obtener mi atención.

"1" digo fingiendo que no le escucho, aunque es más que obvio que nadie puede ignorar a alguien como Rei.

""cena" dice por último mi noviecito.

"Se terminó el tiempo" anuncio al tiempo de lo tomo de la cintura y lo coloco sobre uno de mis hombros. Enseguida mi chino empieza a patalear. Por lo general, Rei es muy centrado y maduro, pero a veces puede ser tan infantil como un niño de cinco años.

"Rei, por lo que más quieras, quédate en cama" suplico al tiempo que lo coloco sobre nuestra cama.

"Pero mi vida, no puedes hacer todos los quehaceres tú sólo." Me dice. Está preocupado por mí. Como siempre. Pero ahora me toca a mí preocuparme por él, no es que no lo haga, sino que ahora tendré que hacerlo aún más.

"Yo me las arreglaré de acuerdo. Ahora quiero que te quedes aquí durmiendo, viendo televisión o admirando el techo, no me importa mientras no te levantes de la cama" le advierto sonriéndole y depositando un suave beso en su frente.

"Se que el doctor dijo que descansara, pero no creo que haya ningún problema si te ayudo después de que vuelva del trabajo." Sugiere mientras yo lo miro con escepticismo al escuchar dichas palabras.

"A decir verdad habrá dos problemas. Número uno: vas a descansar así tenga que obligarte. Y número dos: no vas a ir a trabajar en un buen rato" advierto mientras empiezo a sacar más cobijas del armario.

"Kai no puedo hacer eso. Sabes que me descontarán los días y necesitamos el dinero" me recordó.

"Y yo te necesito a ti así que te quedas." Explico mientras que coloca las cobijas sobre él.

"Pero es que…" replica nuevamente, pero yo lo interrumpo.

"Deja de preocuparte gatito, yo me encargaré de todo ¿De acuerdo?" comento mientras él permanece en silencio.

"¿De acuerdo?" repito mi pregunta.

"Está bien" me responde mi chico de ojos dorados.

Después de dejarlo cómodamente acomodado en la cama, me dirijo al terrible campo de batalla que la mayoría de los mortales llaman cocina. Todo está bien Kai. Tranquilo. Sólo es cosa de usar la estufa al mínimo y nada malo ocurrirá. Es sólo la cena, así que cualquier cosa simple estará bien. Después de pensarlo mucho me decido por comenzar por un licuado. Sí, un licuado es fácil, quizá cuando vea que me quedó bien pueda intentar algo ligeramente más difícil para acompañarlo.

Veamos, sólo es cosa de tomar algo de leche, unos plátanos, meterlos a la licuadora y listo. He visto a Rei cientos de veces y seguro que esto es algo que no puede salir mal. Con cuidado coloco los ingredientes en la licuadora mirando el aparato con desconfianza. Si no supiera que no tiene ojos juraría que me está viendo feo.

"Muy bien licuadora. Podemos hacer esto de la forma fácil o de la difícil. Coopera conmigo y nadie saldrá herido" le digo mientras me dispongo a encenderle. Oh por Dios. ¡Estaba hablando con una licuadora! Esto no puede ser una buena señal. Finalmente presiono el botón de encendido, pero no se enciende. Maldito aparato. Me odia. Con cuidado le quito la tapa tratando de ver si hay algo mal en las aspas, pero aparentemente no, aunque con la leche y los plátanos dentro es difícil saberlo. Dejando el recipiente en su debido lugar sobre la licuadora comienzo a pensar que pudo haber salido mal.

Muy bien. Analicemos esto cuidadosamente. La licuadora funcionaba perfectamente esta mañana, así que no creo que se haya descompuesto. La luz de la cocina está encendida así que no es una falla eléctrica. Paseo mi mirada por la cocina e inmediatamente reconozco el problema. Olvidé conectar la licuadora. Inmediatamente corrijo mi error, lamentablemente olvidé un pequeño detalle.

Voy a darles un consejo. Cuando usen la licuadora nunca dejen aplastado el botón de encendido mientras le quitan la tapa al recipiente y luego deciden conectarla. Es una mala idea. ¿El resultado? Leche desparramada por todo el lugar, pero especialmente sobre mí y la cocina totalmente llena de leche y unos cuantos trozos de plátano.

"No hay problema, sólo es cuestión de intentarlo de nuevo" me digo mientras saco más leche y plátanos y hago otro intento de hacer los licuados. Sigo totalmente lleno de leche, pero al menos y hay licuado. Está bien lo admito. Eso sonó patético. En especial viniendo de mí.

Veamos, ¿Qué más puedo hacer que sea tan simple como para que yo pueda hacerlo? Llegando a la conclusión de que casi cualquier cosa podría terminar mal, decido simple y sencillamente calentar pan en la tostadora. Eso no tiene ninguna ciencia. ¿Cómo podría arruinarse? La verdad, temo recibir una respuesta.

Tomando dos trozos de pan los coloco en la tostadora y ajusto el tostador a una temperatura alta. Me gusta que mi pan esté muy crujiente. Además, no hay forma de que le suceda algo, porque en cuanto esté listo, el pan saltará y yo simplemente lo pondré en mi plato. Me encuentro esperando a que mi cena esté lista cuando escucho sonar el teléfono. En ese instante abandono la cocina y contesto.

La llamada era de Yuriy, lo cual agradezco enormemente, porque tenía muchos deseos de conversar con alguien. Me quedé conversando casi durante una hora, así que ahora ya estoy más tranquilo. ¿Qué ese olor? Inmediatamente corro hacia la cocina sólo para encontrar mi pan quemado.

¿Quieren un consejo sobre las tostadoras? En el momento en que el pan salte, saquen el pan porque, aunque ya no esté funcionando, el interior del tostador continúa caliente. A menos que deseen encontrar algo negro, que en ningún momento parece pan, quemado y pegado al interior del tostador. Desconectando la tostadora, lo pongo de cabeza tratando de sacar los restos de pan quemado.

Pero en ese momento el sonido del timbre me sorprende. Ya se han de imaginar el resultado, pero igual se los voy a decir. Ahora mi tostador yace en pedazos sobre el suelo. Esta va a ser una semana muy larga.

--------------------------------------

Comentarios de la Autora:

Ja ja ja. No estoy segura de donde saqué esto, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Recuerden Kai X Rei por siempre.

Nota: Si tienen alguna experiencia graciosa con algún electrodoméstico no duden en compartirla.

¿Les gustó? ¿Le sigo? Ya me dirán ustedes.

Cuidense.

Addanight.


	2. Celestiales Fantasías

Hola! La alegría de las fiestas me ha inspirado, así que aquí tienen el segundo capítulo de este fic. Gracias por sus reviews a:

Neko-ili

Naru Narusegawa

Shiroi Tsuki

Zelshamada

Celen Marinaiden

Angy B. Mizhuara

Ani Li Valkov

Rominadark

Tengo algo muy importante que decirles, por lo que espero que lean las notas al final. Antes de continuar quiero agradecer sus anécdotas y comentarios. Trataré de responder los reviews que tienen reply y los que no, igual los agradezco.

Dedicatoria: Ya saben que el fic está dedicado a Naru Narusegawa. Pero este capi lo quiero dedicar a Celen Marinaiden por su regreso. Seguro que ya muchos te extrañábamos y que bueno que te tendremos por aquí todavía.

Summary:

Kai y Rei viven juntos y se la pasan maravillosamente. Sin embargo, un pequeño suceso hará que Kai enfrente la mayor prueba de su vida. ¿Podrá Hiwatari aprender lo referente a la vida hogareña? O será derrotado por… ¿sus fantasías? YAOI Kai X Rei

Propaganda:

No olviden que tengo otros fics que pueden checar en mi profile.

--------------------------------------

Simplemente Celestial

Por Addanight

Capítulo 2: Celestiales Fantasías

El silencio reina ahora en la cocina mientras yo guardo silencio por respeto al difunto. Todavía no puedo creer que se haya ido. Era tan joven. Llevábamos tan poco tiempo de conocernos. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que mis carmines ojos se toparon con él. En ese momento, tuve mis dudas. No sabía si realmente lograríamos entendernos algún día. Fue difícil, pero la constancia siempre ha sido una de mis virtudes. Es cierto que a veces teníamos nuestras diferencias, pero seguro que algo de cariño había entre nosotros. Sé que él sentía un cariño especial por mí. A pesar de las cosas malas que solía. Por eso ahora, rindo unos minutos de silencio en memoria de... Un segundo ¿le estoy guardando luto a un electrodoméstico? Es oficial. Estoy enloqueciendo. Si hay que rezar por alguien en este momento es por mí si Rei ve lo que le hice a su adorado tostador y cocina. Sí, ya me imagino la escena.

"_Rei lo lamento pero destrocé la cocina. Sin embargo, no estoy preocupado porque sé que me amas y eres tan comprensivo que seguro no te importa" digo tratando de mirar con ternura a mi nekito para darle algo de lástima._

"_Por supuesto que no estoy enojado." Responde el ojiambarino mientras se acerca a mí. Con ese sensual y delicado andar suyo que me hace desear derribarlo y hacerle el amor en el mismísimo piso de nuestro hogar._

"_¿En serio?" cuestiono agradecido del gran corazón que posee el dueño de Drigger. Mi gatito. Siempre tan tierno, lindo y comprensivo. Esperen un momento. '¿Por qué me está viendo así?' me cuestiono mientras veo a mi chino acercarse peligrosamente a mí. _

"_¡No!" grita mi neko mientras me lanza de una patada fuera de la casa. 'Lo bueno es que está débil por la enfermedad, porque si no, de seguro me mata.' Pienso mientras veo a mi gatito azotar la puerta con fuerza. Se ve tan lindo cuando se molesta._

El sonido del timbre me saca de mis pensamientos y si no me creen que mi fantasía es posible, se nota que nunca han visto a Rei molesto. Si quieren que sea sincero, da miedo. Sin duda esa es una escena que no deseo ver. Pero sin que yo pueda evitarlo me sumo nuevamente en la fantasía de hace un momento.

_Minutos después la puerta se abre mostrando a mi perfecto chino cargando una maleta. Mis ojos se abren de par en par ante la escena. No puede ser. Él no sería capaz._

"_Rei, ¿A dónde vas con eso?" cuestiono mirando el frío semblante de mi chico, que hace apenas unos momentos abrió nuevamente la puerta de nuestra residencia._

"_Lo siento Kai, pero me voy. Acabo de recibir una llamada y me hicieron una propuesta que no pude rechazar." Responde sin mirarme mucho. _

"_Fue ese maldito quien llamó ¿Verdad?" cuestiono lleno de ira. Ese maldito y desgraciado acosador que se la pasa molestándonos. ¿Quién le dijo que merecía siquiera respirar el mismo aire que mi muy precioso y adorado chinito?_

"_Si te refieres al chico que lleva años enamorado de mí. A ese apuesto y exitoso joven que no derrochó inútilmente su fortuna como cierto bicolor que conozco.. Estás en lo correcto. Me voy con él, porque él si puede consentirme como me merezco." Agrega con un deje de rencor en sus labios. Pero seguro que no habla en serio._

"_Rei no te vayas por favor. Sabes que te amo." Suplico solo por si las dudas. Por supuesto que sé que mi adorado oriental jamás pensaría en hacerme algo así._

"_Lo siento. Ya tomé una decisión. Te dejo por alguien más fuerte, respetuoso, inteligente, misterioso, rico y sexy que tú." Menciona citando las cualidades del desgraciado por el que piensa reemplazarme. Sé que el es mejor que yo, pero lo nuestro es amor. No se atrevería a dejarme ¿verdad?_

_En ese momento una larga limosina negra se estaciona frente a nuestra acera mientras un elegante empresario desciende del vehículo con sus azulados cabellos y ese porte de superioridad que lo distingue._

"_¿Nos vamos?" cuestiona el sujeto dirigiéndose a mi Rei._

"_Claro Tyson." Responde el dueño de Drigger mientras le sonrié a Kinomiya. Oigan. Esa es mi sonrisa. Y antes de que sea capaz de reaccionar ambos se marchan._

"_¡NO!" grito elevando mi grito al cielo. _

"_No te preocupes Kai siempre me tendrás a mí." Responde una voz femenina que reconozco muy bien. Es esa acosadora. No puede ser. Creí que la había tirado de risco. Nota mental: tirarla de un risco más alto la próxima vez. O mejor aún, encadenarla y lanzarla atada a un ancla en el fondo del mar. Con lentitud me giro para confirmar mis sospechas. Y entonces veo a Hillary de pie junto a mí._

"_Ya sé. Te cocinaré algo de cenar." me dice al tiempo que se aleja._

"_¡NO!" grito nuevamente. Esto no es cierto. Esto no está pasando. Lo único peor que perder a Rei, es perder a Rei y luego morir envenenado por esta loca._

El sonar del timbre me saca de mi ensoñación, lo cual agradezco como no tienen idea. Ese fue el sueño más horrible de mi vida. Rei me dejaba por Tyson. Por ese inútil que no hace nada que no sea comer. Y lo que es aún peor, mi amado decía que era más sexy que yo. El día en que esa bestia se vea mejor yo salgo a la calle a bailar con un tutú rosa mientras le grito al mundo lo superior que Takao es a mí. Y créanme que eso jamás pasará. Por suerte desperté. Hillary estaba a punto de cocinar. Y eso es aún más horrible que verme a mí cocinando. Créanme. Además del dueño de Dragoon, no conozco a nadie que haya sido capaz de sobrevivir a su comida.

Pero regresando a lo que estaba diciendo. Rei es absolutamente temible cuando está molesto. A veces me da la impresión de que en un arranque de ira va a sacar un látigo y me va a matar a golpes. Seguro que esa no es una escena agradable. Esperen. Ahora que lo pienso mejor, Kon con un látigo en mano. Y nuevamente mis pensamientos toman el control.

_La habitación se encuentra en total penumbra. Mis ojos se abren con pesadez. '¿Dónde se supone que estoy?' me cuestiono sin encontrar en mí mismo una respuesta. Pues claro, si lo supiera sin duda no estaría preguntando. Mis ojos recorren la habitación. A pesar de la falta de luz, estoy casi seguro de que este es mi cuarto. Pero ¿cuándo llegué aquí? Con algo de dificultad me dirijo a la cama en la que mi nekito debería de estar reposando. Y digo debería porque no está. _

"_Hola Kai" dice una seductora voz que me parece familiar. Mi mirada se desvía hacia ese delicioso sonido. Es entonces que veo brillar un par de doradas orbes a tan sólo unos metros de mí._

"_¿Rei?" cuestiono un tanto confundido. _

"_Sí, ¿quien más iba a ser?" me pregunta una voz seductora. No sé si asustarme o emocionarme._

"_No sé. Quizá Yuriy. No sería la primera vez ('No pregunten. Créanme cuando les digo que no desean saber a que me refiero.'). O Takao. O Hillary. O…" trato de continuar._

"_Calla. No tienes permiso para hablar. Ahora yo estoy al mando." Menciona mientras estrella el látigo con el suelo._

"_Pero Rei. Tú siempre has estado al mando. " Menciono tratando de saber a que se refiere. En ese momento trato de acercarme a él, sólo para notar que ahora estoy encadenado a la cama. ¿Cómo hizo eso? _

_Repentinamente las luces se encienden dándome una visión más clara de lo que ocurre. Una delgada y morena figura está de pie frente a mí. Sus lacios y largos cabellos se extienden rebeldemente a lo largo de su espalda.. Un pequeño short negro, que apenas cubre su hermoso trasero, se observa a lo largo de sus bronceadas y bien torneadas piernas. Un pequeño short negro .Esa sagrada prenda que Bryan le regaló la navidad pasada. Bendito seas, Kuznetzov. Su bien formado pecho se muestra totalmente desnudo frente a mí. En su mano izquierda, un largo y oscuro látigo se erige. Mientras un pequeño tubo reluce en la otra mano._

_Ahora, sí estoy emocionado. Así que mi gatito quiere recordarme quien lleva las riendas. Pues por mí encantado. Me fascina la idea. ¡Qué ya me tome! Por piedad. Muy bien. Lo admito. Estoy un poco ansioso, pero cualquiera de ustedes lo estaría de estar en mi lugar. Es en ese momento que noto que estoy prácticamente desnudo._

"_Creo que tengo una mejor idea. Pensaba castigarte por lo de mi cocina. Pero quizá sea hora de que alguien más esté al frente." Menciona mientras me da un latigazo en mi entrepierna. El calor empieza a ascender por todo mi cuerpo. Todavía no puedo creerlo. ¿Voy a estar al frente de todo? Genial. He soñado tanto con este momento. Sus dorados ojos se han afilado por la ira. Nadie se atreva a pellizcarme, porque si esto es un sueño, me niego a despertar. En seguida lo veo acercarse peligrosamente a mí, mientras yo estoy a su entera disposición. Ahora que lo pienso, no me molesta que él siga al frente. Mi ex compañero se ve tan sexy cuando está molesto. Lo sé, soy masoquista, aunque de no serlo seguro que no me hubiese enamorado._

El maldito sonido del timbre me despierta abruptamente de mi ensoñación. ¡Ah no! De ningún modo voy a permitir que esto termine así. Veré el final de mi fantasía. Lo quieras o no. ¿Escuchaste mundo? Ja ja ja.

_En ese momento la puerta de mi habitación se abre para dar paso a la imponente y perfectamente rusa figura de mi ex compañero._

"_Hola gatito." menciona en un tono de voz muy sensual al tiempo que empieza a caminar a lo largo de la habitación._

"_Te tardaste mucho." Comenta Kon fijando sus orbes en el pelilavanda. _

_Yo por mi parte no puedo con mi asombro. Verlo ahí, de pie, con ese pantalón negro de cuero, es algo que no estaba listo para ver. Esa camisa negra entallada a su pecho. Y esa chaqueta también de cuero. No puede ser. En su mano derecha hay una pesada cadena._

"_Pero, se suponía que tú estabas…" empiezo a decir cuando de pronto lo veo golpear con fuerza a mi chinito con dicha cadena._

"_Lo sé, pero creo que tu amado hace milagros." me dice mientras Rei se pone de pie. En este punto yo pensé que mi neko le enseñaría una cosa o dos al sádico ruso, pero por el contrario, pareciera que ese golpe despertó algo salvaje en él._

"_Como dije, es hora de que alguien más esté al frente." dice mientras le tiende el látigo a Kuznetzov._

_No, él no lo haría verdad. Por supuesto que no. Si él es un santo. Por Dios. Esto es un sueño. Sí, eso es. Un sueño._

"_No vamos a necesitar esto." Le dice a mi adoración mientras toma en sus níveas manos el tubo de lubricante._

_Bien. Lo ves Kai. Aquí no pasará nada de nada._

"_Voy a hacerte sufrir y quiero escucharte gritar como nunca." Menciona mientras besa frenéticamente a mi gatito. Ellos no sería capaz de hacerlo frente a mí ¿Verdad?_

"_Sólo para ti gritaría así. Ya era hora que un verdadero hombre estuviese al mando." Menciona mientras me mira con desprecio._

"_¡NO!" grito sabiendo que encadenada a la cama no podré evitar lo que viene._

El bendito sonido del timbre me despierta de mi pesadilla. Ahora, lo lógico sería que fuese a abrir la puerta, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo un pensamiento acude a mi mente.

"Rei" digo mientras me dirijo a mi habitación.

Sé lo que están pensando. Fueron sólo sueños, pero en realidad necesito esto. Tengo que asegurarme de que continúe aquí. Conmigo. Ansió tanto tenerlo en mis brazos. Ojalá que se sienta mejor. Con cuidado me interno en nuestra habitación. El lugar está sumido en el silencio. Un aire extraño se respira. Unos ojitos dorados brillan delicadamente como los mismísimos rayos del sol que buscan iluminar el oscuro mundo al amanecer.

"Hola nekito precioso. ¿Cómo estás?" cuestiono mientras me siento a un costado de la cama. Se ve tan hermoso ahí entre las sábanas, si no fuera por su salud, disfrutaría esta escena al máximo. Incluso llamaría a cierto pelilavanda para que lo fotografía. Una intensa tristeza me inunda el pensar en él. Y una aún mayor la secunda al pensar en mi pelirrojo amigo, Yuriy.

"Hola" me responde con un tono aún más débil que hace un minuto. ¿Acaso está empeorando?

"¿Estás bien?" pregunto de nuevo fijándome en mi muy divino chino.

"Sí." Me dice débilmente. Totalmente conciente de que miente me dispongo a buscar el termómetro. Sus orbes me miran con una impresionante dulzura. Mi amado neko se ve tan tierno cuando trata de engañar a su ex capitán con sus ojitos de gatito abandonado bajo la lluvia.

"Mentiroso" Le digo mientras coloco el termómetro en su boca y empiezo a acariciar su cabello.

"Estás ardiendo Rei. Voy a traer de nuevo a ese estúpido doctor." sentencié al tiempo que tomé el teléfono en mis manos.

"Pero Kai…" trata de decir.

"Tú descansa mi vida, ve la tele, admira el techo …" digo con un tanto de sarcasmo de por medio.

"Once mil ochocientos ochenta." Dice mi gatito.

"¿Qué?" pregunto visiblemente confundido. ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

"Que hay once mil ochocientos ochenta puntitos en el techo." Responde orgulloso.

"¿Te pusiste a contar los puntitos del techo?" cuestiono. Aunque no sé porque me sorprendo. Mi lindo tigre tiene una mente tan ágil que, forzosamente, debe mantenerla ocupada.

"Tú dijiste que me entretuviera con algo." Responde divertido plasmando esa sonrisa que tantas mañanas he visto, que contemplo sin cansancio y que me dice cada día que me ama con cada centímetro de su deliciosa piel.

"Sí, pero lo del techo lo decía con sarcasmo." Agrego con una sonrisa impresa en mis labios.

"A mí me pareció una buena sugerencia." Me dice mientras cierra sus ojitos.

Recordando de momento como las manos de Kuznetzov lo estrechaban en mi sueño, me acomodé a su lado y lo abracé con fuerza. Como si al sostenerlo me asegurara que no se marchará. Lo amo. Lo amo con locura. ¿A quién le importa estar cuerdo si lo tengo a él? A mí no. Mi gatito se ha quedado dormido acurrucado en mis brazos. Y ahí es donde permanecerá, con un poco de suerte, por el tiempo que a ambos nos quede. Al menos mientras seamos capaces de no perder la inocencia y la intensidad de nuestro amor. Con delicadeza poso mis labios sobre los suyos y entre sueños, susurra mi nombre con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. Ya más tranquilo lo dejo descansando y me dispongo a ir a linchar personalmente al imbécil ese que se hace llamar doctor.

Después de que pude comunicarme con el doctor. Llegó a la conclusión de que había olvidado darme la lista de los medicamentos. Es un gran doctor, ¿saben? Vino personalmente hasta acá a traerme la lista que había olvidado y ni siquiera me cobró. Sólo menciono algo de que deseaba continuar con vida y ¿quién soy yo para negarle dicho derecho a ese simple mortal? Así que ahora estoy de nuevo en la farmacia y quieren saber algo. Esto no me está gustando. No sólo porque mi cartera está a punto de quedar vacía, sino porque Rei habló a solas con él doctor. ¿Acaso él sabrá algo que yo no? ¿Acaso esto será más grave de lo que me dijeron? Espero que no, odiaría saber que me oculta algo, pero si lo hace, yo sé que me lo dirá. Cuando sea el momento indicado.

A lo lejos veo una elegante figura de pie frente a mi hogar dirigirse a mi puerta. No puedo creerlo. Sin duda es una de las últimas personas que esperaba ver. Me pregunto: ¿qué hará aquí?

--------------------------------------

Comentarios de la Autora:

Ja ja ja. No es precisamente lo que estaba planeando para este capítulo, pero creo que quedó bien. Ojalá que se hayan divertido tanto leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo. A propósito, aún tengo planeado usar sus anécdotas, quizá no todas, pero sí algunas, depende de que tanto se extienda esto.

¿Adivinen qué? Estaba escuchando una interesante canción (interesante, porque no tengo idea, de cómo puede escribir eso con ella) y salió un pedazo de algo. Más específicamente una escena de KaiXRei no de Shounen Ai. De YAOI. Así es gente, por fin podría tener mi primer YAOI. Ahora falta terminarlo y decidir en que fic meterlo. ¿Ustedes que creen lo meto en este?

Pues ya me dirán. **Recuerden: dejen reviews, porque los reviews hacen feliz a la escritora y una escritora feliz escribe más fanfics.**

Por último sólo quiero agradecerles su apoyo durante este año que acaba de terminar y espero que sigan leyendo este 2006.

¡Feliz Año! (Atrasada ¬ ¬)

¡Feliz Navidad! (Aún más atrasada ¬ ¬U)

Cuídense.

Addanight.


	3. Caída del Cielo

¡Hola! Estoy en semana de examenes, así que para desahogar mis nervios, aquí está el tercer capi. Pero antes de permitirles leerlo tengo que decirles algo. Estoy algo triste porque me quedé esperando los reviews de algunas personas, solo espero que el capítulo pasado les haya gustado. Ahora quiero agradecer a quienes se tomaron la molestia de comentar:

Rai Hino

Naru Narusegawa

Shiroi Tsuki

Nekot

Neko-ili.

Muchas gracias por sus felicitaciones y amenazas de muerte. 

En otras noticias ya a va a ser mi cumple. Así es gente, el 12 de Febrero cumplo años (19 para ser exactos :P) Me estoy haciendo vieja ; ; No, no es cierto. Si alguien se acuerda de felicitarme muchas gracias y si no, pues con sus reviews me basta, créanme que serán el mejor regalo de cumpleaños.

Sin más delirio mío pasemos al Chapter 3!

--------------------------------------

Simplemente Celestial

Por Addanight

Capítulo 3: Caída del Cielo

Las elegantes ropas sobre su cuerpo hacen un terrible esfuerzo por hacerla ver sensual. Sus caros accesorios tratan de resaltar la escasa belleza que posee. Mientras que kilos y kilos de maquillaje se esmeran en hacer su rostro más agradable a la vista. Pero ninguna de estas cosas logra hacerle el milagro. Ni aunque le prendiera una vela a cada Dios del mundo obtendría el resultado deseado. Después de todo, no hay poder suficiente como para volverla bella.

"Hola Kai" me dice con su chillona y muy molesta voz.

"Hola Hillary" contesto con la esperanza de que se marche.

"Agradable coincidencia ¿No crees?" cuestiona mirándome descaradamente.

"Sí, supongo que era imposible pensar que te encontrarías conmigo parada frente a la puerta de mi casa." Le hago notar. ¿Acaso cree que soy estúpido?

"Oh vamos Kai, sabes que siempre es un gusto para mí venir a visitarte." Agrega esperando que yo responda algo más.

"No creí volver a verte después de lo que sucedió." Comento tratando de que tenga algo de dignidad y se marche para siempre. Pero supongo que la vida no puede ser así de bella. Ni hablar, si ese es el precio de tener a mi gatito a mi lado estoy dispuesto a pagarlo.

"Por Dios Kai, yo sé que lo del risco fue un accidente." Agrega. Saben algo, esta mujer está estúpida aunque, en cierto modo, lo del risco fue un accidente. ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que al empujarla mi neko sería lo suficientemente rápido como para salvarla? Por otro lado, hablamos de mi muy maravilloso chinito, así que no me sorprende mucho.

"Hillary, debo pedirte que te retires." Menciono a sabiendas de que su sola presencia contaminará el aire de mi precioso Rei y si de por sí, ya está enfermo, no quiero ni pensar en como se pondrá cuando sepa que ella está aquí. OK, lo admito, estaba mintiendo. Sí se como reaccionaría ante su presencia, del mismo modo que yo lo haría si Hitoshi se presentara.

Permítanme que les explique esto. ¿Recuerdan mi fantasía? No, no la de Bryan, la de Tyson. No, jamás tuve una fantasía con Tyson, ¿está claro? Me refiero, a aquella en la que Rei me abandonaba por un rico y exitoso Tyson. Bueno, pues eso fue todo un invento de mi mente. No creyeron que Takao podría hacer algo de su vida, ¿o sí? Pero volviendo al tema, la persona que en realidad me pone en esa situación no es otro que el gran y poderoso entrenador Kinomiya. El sujeto lo tiene todo, o más bien, casi todo. Tiene limosinas, fama, y todo lo que ha deseado en la vida, exceptuando a Rei. Así es damas y caballeros, Hitoshi Kinomiya está perdidamente enamorado de mi perfecto gatito. Está de más decir, que esto me molesta de sobremanera, pero ¿Cómo culparlo? Mi lindo y perfecto novio es adorable. Y sexy. Y muy bueno en la cama. Ahora que lo pienso, también es muy bueno en otros lugares.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" cuestiona una voz sacándome de mis pensamientos. ¿Qué hace aún aquí? Pensé que se habría largado hace siglos.

"Sabes tan bien como yo el motivo por el que te digo esto." Le hago recordar, aunque no tengo la menor duda de que sólo se está haciendo la tonta. No, esperen, ella es tonta. Eso explica muchas cosas.

"Es por Rei ¿Cierto?" cuestiona mientras yo la miro con ira. La mujer no es tonta, es imbécil.

"Sí" respondo con la esperanza de que por fin se marche y yo puede entrar a mi casa.

"Kai, ¿Hasta cuando vas a aceptar que me amas?" cuestiona mientras yo la miro sorprendido. No sé ustedes, pero tengo la ligera impresión de que esta loca realmente cree que me agrada.

"Hillary, lo nuestro terminó hace siglos." Menciono esperando que se acuerde de que hace ya varios años que no terminé con nuestra relación.

"Pero yo sé que algo queda entre nosotros." Agrega con una horrible sonrisa. ¿Qué esperaban? Que su sonrisa hiciera brillar el sol. De ningún modo, despertar al sol es cosa de mi lindo y muy maravilloso neko. Así es, después de mucho pensarlo, llegué a la conclusión de que si el sol sale todos los días es única y exclusivamente para poder contemplar a mi gatito antes de que despierte.

"Pues si lo que quieres es la verdad, debo admitir que…" empiezo a decir mientras preparo mi maniobra.

"No" agrego al tiempo que abro la puerta y me encierro. Gracias al cielo que dejé la puerta abierta.

"Kai" empieza a llamarme. No me consta, pero podría jurar que la muy inteligente espera que la deje entrar. En sus sueños. No, ni siquiera ahí, quizá en mis pesadillas. Sí, eso parece más adecuado.

"Kai ábreme" dice nuevamente, pero no lo haré.

"Hil, por lo que más quieras, retírate." Pido amablemente.

"Sabes que no me iré. Él no te merece." Me dice.

"Tú no eres nadie para juzgar eso. Así que márchate." Le digo. Yo no tengo que darle explicaciones, ni mucho menos darle mis motivos para estar con mi amado Rei.

"¡Ahhh!" se escucha un desgarrador grito del otro lado de la puerta. ¡Sí! Mis plegarias han sido escuchadas. Sabía que debía existir una fuerza superior. Finalmente, el diablo apareció para reclamar su retorcida alma.

"¿Hillary?" la llamo tratando de convencerme de que esto no es un sueño.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" cuestiona la voz de la chica.

"¡Ahhh!." Otro grito escapa de su garganta. Vamos demonio, tú puedes, tú puedes, llévatela.

"Muy bien, me voy. Pero volveré por ti Hiwatari." Me dice mientras empieza a marcharse. Con cuidad abro la puerta para ver a mi salvador. Mis ojos se fijan en sus chinas facciones. Sus dorados ojos relucen con ira, mientras sus rosados y lacios cabellos se encuentran sueltos. Un elegante y negro traje adorna su bien torneado cuerpo, al tiempo que una blusa blanca se vislumbra bajo su saco.

"¡Mariah! No sabes el gusto que me da verte." Le digo mientras me lanzo a sus brazos

Sé lo que están pensando. Y sí, también sé que he dicho tanto eso que ya parezco loco con delirio de psíquico, pero en realidad lo sé. Están pensando:¿No se supone que ustedes se odiaban? Lo ven, sí sabía lo que estaban pensando. Pero volviendo a nuestro asunto. Nosotros sí nos odiábamos. Todavía recuerdo el día en que empezamos a entendernos. En aquel tiempo. Rei y yo llevábamos apenas dos mese viviendo juntos. Un fatídico día, Mao se apareció diciendo que iba a estudiar en esta ciudad y que Rei le había permitido vivir con nosotros por un tiempo. Mariah estaba enterada de que su amigo de la infancia vivía con alguien, pero ni en sus más grandes pesadillas concluyó que dicha persona fuese yo.

Por mi parte, yo también esta enterado de que una amiga de mi neko vendría a vivir con nosotros por un tiempo. Sin embargo, convenientemente para mi gatito precioso, yo nunca pregunté el nombre de dicha persona. Y así fue como Mao y yo terminamos compartiendo el mismo techo. Por semanas estuvimos tratando de matarnos, pero debido a la presencia de Rei, ninguno culminó su tarea. Pero era obvio que, en algún momento, ambos nos encontraríamos sin la presencia de mi gatito. Y eso fue precisamente lo que sucedió.

"_No sé como Rei puede vivir con un cubo de hielo como tú." Grita la cosa esa que se hace decir persona. _

"_¿En serio? Pues a mí me sorprende que mi gatito no se quede ciego con solo verte. Tanto rosa debería ser ilegal. Y además, estás terriblemente gorda." Respondo. Ja, me encanta su cara, la que puso no la que tiene, esa da miedo._

"_Eres un estúpido." Vuelve a gritar con esa chillona y escandalosa voz._

"_¿No me digas? Tú sola inventaste ese insulto o se lo copiaste a alguien." Menciono esperando su reacción._

"_Inepto, soy una dama. ¿Dónde está tu educación?" cuestiona. _

"_No lo sé, quizá en algún lugar cercano a tu sentido de la moda." Contesto sacándola aún más de sus casillas. Voy a matarla, voy a matarla voy a matarla. Juro que algún día voy a matarla. El sonido del timbre me saca de mis felices pensamientos._

"_Hitoshi" digo mientras observo a la persona en la entrada sin permitirle entrar._

"_Hola Kai ¿Se encuentra Rei?" cuestiona mirando en los alrededores._

"_No puedes verlo." Le digo sin informarle que mi amado gatito salió de compras._

"_Yo creo que sí." Me dice retándome. Estoy harto de este tipo. ¿Qué no tiene nada mejor que hacer que acosar a mi neko? Supongo que no. Pobre de él que se atreva a tocarlo, porque entonces si morir será el menor de sus problemas._

"_No deberías hace un escándalo." Menciona la pelirrosa al tiempo que le cierra la puerta a nuestro visitante en la cara._

"_Tú ¿Qué sabes?" Digo con molestia deseando que la tierra se la trague. Ja, eso sería muy divertido._

"_Sé que si se tiene confianza en la persona que se ama, los celos salen sobrando." Me dice. Esperen un segundo, creo que estoy enfermo, estoy considerando que las palabras de la loca esa tienen sentido. ¡No! Soy muy joven para enloquecer._

"_No puedo evitarlo, él puede ofrecerle tantas cosas a Rei." Respondo inconcientemente. Es la verdad, desde que renuncié a mi herencia mi amado y yo no hemos estado muy bien económicamente, y el muy desgraciado de Hitoshi ha empleado hasta la más mínima oportunidad para recordármelo._

"_Si eso crees, deberías dejarlo." Menciona Mariah._

"_¿Qué?" Grito mirándola con furia. ¿Quién se ha creído?_

"_Si no puedes ofrecerle nada mejor a Rei, deberías permitirle irse con alguien que sí lo merezca." Agrega repitiendo las palabras que ese estúpido me ha dicho ya en tantas ocasiones._

"_¿Y quién dijo que no lo merezco?" Cuestiono enfadado._

"_¿Lo mereces?" Me responde con otra pregunta._

"_Por supuesto. Nadie podrá quererlo como yo." Digo sin pensarlo un segundo._

"_Sí es así, no tienes razón para estar celoso." Me dice tranquilamente. En ese momento, caigo en la cuenta de que la pelirrosa no trataba de molestarme, sino de ayudarme. ¡Dios! Este día está más raro cada vez._

"_Gracias" Agrego. Esperen. ¿Acabo de disculparme? Estoy grave, voy a morir, voy a morir, voy a morir._

"_¿De veras crees que uso mucho rosa?" Pregunta en un tono más serio._

"_Demasiado." Digo siendo incapaz de mentir._

"_Vaya, eres el primero que me lo dice" Agrega mientras yo la miro con sorpresa._

"_¿En serio?" Cuestiono. ¿Cómo es posible que nadie le haya dicho a la pobre que ese rosa se le veía tan mal? Eso sí es crueldad._

"_Sí." Afirma mirándome fijamente._

"_¿De verdad crees que no tengo motivo para estar celoso?" Inquiero tratando de ver la sinceridad en sus palabras._

"_Oh vamos Kai, eres mejor que ese estúpido por mucho." Añade, y puedo jurarles que algo dentro de mí me hace pensar que en verdad piensa eso. _

" _¿Crees que estoy gorda? Porque sé que no soy la más bella del mundo, pero nunca me consideré gorda." Establece mirándome._

"_No estás gorda, aunque sin duda podrías estar más delgada. Y tampoco estás fea, sólo que nos has sabido sacarle provecho a lo que tienes." Le digo. Bueno, si está un poco gorda, pero no tanto como…como…Tyson. Sí, Tyson, mientras ella no llegue a ese grado; hay esperanza._

"_No eres tan desagradable como pensé." Me dice con una sonrisa._

"_Lo mismo digo." Respondo sin saber que más decir._

"_¿Sabes Kai? Quizá si nos conociéramos mejor podríamos llegar a agradarnos." Sugiere._

"_Puede ser." Contesto._

"_¿Qué tal si empezamos ahora? Enséñame cual es tu concepto de diversión." Me pide, mientras una sonrisa aparece en mis labios. Esto será tan divertido._

_Unas cuantas horas después, ambos entramos abrazándonos y riendo como nunca lo habíamos hecho en nuestras vidas. _

"_¿Viste su cara?" Cuestiono haciendo referencia a nuestra pobre víctima._

"_Por su puesto que no, seguro que me muero del susto." Me respondo y yo río nuevamente por su comentario._

"_Tenías razón el verde se le veía perfecto." Agrego mirando a mi nueva amiga._

"_Tú tampoco estuviste mal, mira que la guiaste directo a nuestra trampa." Me dice entre risas._

"_El golpe que le diste al guardia estuvo genial." Le digo._

"_Y que me dices de ti, mira que dejaste el lugar impecable, nadie sabrá que fuimos nosotros." Agrega nuevamente._

Y así fue como sucedió. En caso de que se lo pregunten, Mao y yo le jugamos una pequeña broma a cierta bruja que se hace llamar Hillary. Quien diría que la neko y yo seríamos tan buen equipo. Después de eso, ambos nos volvimos los mejores amigos del mundo. Le digo una serie de consejos a Mao y la entrené como a ningún otro. Sobra decir que quedó mejor que cualquier supermodelo. Aunque creo que lo mejor que pude enseñarle fue a estar orgullosa de ella misma y no darle importancia a los comentarios ajenos.

¿Qué recibí yo? Pues una nueva amiga. Una gran cómplice. Y una maravillosa confidente que me ayudó a superar mis ataques de celos.

"Sí lo sé, el mismo gusto que me da a mí verte." Responde la joven pelirrosa sacándome de mis recuerdos.

"Te extrañé." Le digo mientras la invito a pasar. Siempre es agradable recibir la visita de alguien con clase.

"Yo también los extrañé mucho. ¿Cómo han estado?" Cuestiona mientras tomamos asiento en la pequeña sala de mi hogar.

"Pues bien, aunque Rei está algo enfermo." Le digo con un tono melancólico.

"Lo lamento" Me dice mientras me abraza tratando de reconfortarme.

"Kai, ¿Tienes plátano en el cabello?" Pregunta notando los restos de mi pequeño accidente.

"No preguntes." Suplico sin tener deseos de recordar el estado en que la cocina de mi neko se encuentra.

Aún con hambre, me dirijo a la cocina en compañía de Mao con la esperanza de que con su ayuda algo comestible salda de esta cocina. Decidimos hacer hot dogs, puesto que según Mariah, eso es algo que, sin duda, no tiene ciencia. Con desconfianza coloco las salchichas en un sartén con aceite y las tapo para evitar que el aceite salte. Ya estoy más confianza. Y así con la esperanza de que esta vez si haya cena.

¿Quieren un consejo sobre las salchichas? Nunca olviden que las pusieron a freír en aceite, porque al levantar la tapa los atacará una nube de humo, seguida de gotitas de aceite tratando de matarlos. Mientras las salchichas se ponen totalmente negras, flacas e incomestibles.

"Es oficial Kai, somos un fracaso." Me dice mi compañero.

Pero no todo está perdido. Mi lindo gatito preparó unas cositas enrolladas cubiertas de queso, creo que se llaman crepas, ayer; así que si Mao y yo conseguimos que el microondas coopere, quizá podamos tener algo para la cena.

"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que haya que calentarla?" Me cuestiona la pelirrosa que también está un poco perdida en el plano culinario.

"Pues Rei lo calentó como media hora en el horno de la estufa, pero como estuvo en el refrigerador, quizá con una media hora baste." Respondo haciendo mis cálculos.

"Quizá deberíamos calentarlo poco a poco." Me dice ella.

"Me parece buena idea. Entonces, empecemos con diez minutos ¿Te parece?" Sugiero.

"Claro." Responde ella.

Diez minutos después, el sonido del horno nos hace saber que el platillo está listo. Con cuidado abro el horno de microondas y una gran cantidad de humo sale de él. El queso sobre las crepas está en punto de ebullición y algunas partes se han pegado al plato. Con desconfianza me acerco con la intención de sacar el plato. Por obvias razones no lo toco directamente, sino con un trapo. Sigo mirándolo con desconfianza hasta que algo sucede.

Me tropiezo con el bendito tostador que sigue tirado, mientras las crepas terminan en el suelo. Y el plato se hace pedazos. Permítanme decirles que el queso y el piso son una mala combinación. Porque el primero termina totalmente adherido al segundo sin que podamos hacer nada al respecto.

"Sabes Kai, creo que mejor ordenamos una pizza. Yo invito." Menciona la pelirrosa viendo el terrible estado de la cocina.

"Llegaste como caída del cielo Mao." Le digo mientras nos disponemos a pedir una pizza. Segundos después el ruido del timbre interrumpe nuestra conversación.

"Que servicio tan rápido." Comento al tiempo que me dirijo a la puerta.

No puedo evitar la sorpresa al ver a quien, tranquilamente sentado sobre su silla de ruedas, se encuentra frente a mí.

--------------------------------------

Comentarios de la Autora:

Ja, ja, ja. Me quedó mejor de lo que esperaba. Bueno me voy porque tengo clase. Las experiencias de este capi las tomé combinando algunas de sus experiencias con las mías. Gracias por sus anécdotas. Dejen review.

Cuídense.


	4. Ángeles Guardianes Parte I

Privet! Pues aquí siguiendo el espíritu de actualización de todos mis fics, les traigo el siguiente cap de este fic tan lindo (según yo n.nU). Gracias por los revs a:

Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari

Shiroi Tsuki

Kaei Kon (Para que veas que estoy cumpliendo con mi palabra)

Hellyon-Asakura

The life is a Dream (la actualización prometida XD)

Nekot

lyry Ylonen Tomori

Junel Hiwatari (Yuri-chan XD)

Dedicatoria: Este capi está dedicado a **_AKIRE!_** A pesar de que no me dejó review ¬¬U. Ojalá que te guste.

--------------------------------------

Simplemente Celestial

Por Addanight

Capítulo 4: Ángeles Guardianes - Parte I -

No puedo evitar la sorpresa al ver a quien, tranquilamente sentado sobre su silla de ruedas, se encuentra frente a mí. A pesar de su situación, no ha perdido su imagen imponente. Sus fríos y helados ojos se suavizan al encontrarse con los míos, mientras yo continuo preguntándome el motivo de su presencia. No es que no lo quiera aquí ni mucho menos. Él y su koi siempre son y serán bien recibidos en nuestro hogar. Es solo que me tomó por sorpresa puesto que son casi las once de la noche. Una hora poco común para una visita, pero no puedo decir que él sea la persona más normal del mundo, así que no sé de que me sorprendo. Con una ligera sonrisa le cedo el paso a mi pelilavanda amigo, mejor conocido como Bryan Kuznetzov.

A pesar de que han pasado casi dos años desde su accidente, todavía no me acostumbro a verlo así. Quizá lo que más duele es el hecho de que tendremos que hacernos a la idea de que no se puede hacer nada. Aún recuerdo el rostro de Yura cuando el doctor le mencionó que Bryan, su Bry, no volvería a caminar. Estaba más que destrozado. Con el pasar de los días, el pelilavanda empezó a hacerse a la idea de su situación y trató de tomarlo de la mejor manera posible, pero Yuriy lo negó durante meses, hasta que con una llamada de atención de Kuznetzov, fue capaz de enfrentarse a la realidad.

"Privet" me saluda el pelilavanda mientras que cruza la entrada. Yo me quedo ahí parado, sin notar el terrible error que acabo de cometer.

"Auch" me quejo al sentir como Bryan pasa la rueda de su silla sobre mi muy amado pie. Ese imbécil, ¿tienen idea de cuántas veces ha hecho eso? Demasiadas. Claro que esta es la primera vez que Rei no está presente. Un segundo. ¡Eso es! Él está desprotegido. Sin mi koi para amenazarme, no hay nada que me impida darle su merecido. Hoy si me las va a pagar.

"Lo siento. No era mi intención" Me dice con total sarcasmo. ¿Me cree tan estúpido como para creerle? Juro que voy a matarlo. Con paso decidido me dirijo hacia él para hacerle pagar. Mi mente se divierte pensando en el sin número de posibilidades. Podría sólo partirle el cuello o matarlo a golpes u optar por el clásico lanzarlo de un risco. Hay tantas posibilidades. Sin embargo, el ruso ni siquiera se inmuta. Sólo sonríe demasiado seguro de sí mismo. Ya veremos que tan bien está cuando lo parta en pedacitos.

"Pobre de ti que te atrevas a dar un paso más Hiwatari." Me dice una voz a mis espaldas, en tanto que yo simplemente me congelo. No puede ser. Estaba a punto de cobrar mi dulce venganza.

"Ya escuchaste al jefe Kai" susurra el ojilavanda con esa sarcástica sonrisa suya. Lo detesto. Muy bien lo admito, lo quiero, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que a veces sienta deseos de asesinarlo.

"Kai, déjalo ahora mismo o estarás en graves problemas." Me amenazan de nuevo y yo tan sólo me giro para ver a mi verdugo…digo amado.

"Rei…yo…" trato de defenderme, pero sé que no tiene caso. Aquí viene otro sermón por parte de mi kot.

"¡Rei!" Grita Mariah al ver a Rei. Bendita sea ella. Quizá con su presencia a mi gatito se le olvide que tiene que castigarme. Hmm, castigarme, eso no suena nada mal. Oh no, ya han sido demasiadas fantasías por un día, más me vale que me quede en el mundo real por un rato.

"Mao, ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! ¿A qué hora llegaste?" cuestiona mi neko dejándose atrapar en un cariñoso abrazo al tiempo que los cuatro nos dirigimos a la sala.

"Hace como una hora. Sólo vine un rato. En algunas horas debo tomar un avión hacia Estados Unidos y pues digamos que me las arreglé para escaparme a visitar un rato a mi pequeño hermanito." Dice la pelirrosa. Y sólo en caso de que se lo pregunten, no, ella y Rei no son hermanos en realidad. Bueno, en mi opinión son hermanos porque se quieren como tal, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que no comparten ni sangre, ni genes, ni nada por el estilo.

"¿Y a qué debemos tú visita Kuznetzov?" cuestiono tratando de mantener la mente de mi muy bello neko jin ocupada.

"Pues sólo vine a ver como estaba el kot. Yura me habló hace rato totalmente histérico diciendo algo de que estabas enfermo y que Kai iba a terminar incendiando la casa y no sé que tanto. Pero en conclusión, me pidió venir a asegurarme que su hogar siguiera en pie." Explicó el ojilavanda.

Luego de esa breve explicación. Todos los presentes nos dirigimos hacia la sala. Los cuatro conversamos por un rato divertidos. Es increíble como cuatro personas tan diferentes pueden encajar tan bien. Como decía, todo era paz, amor y risa, al menos hasta que Mao tuvo la inteligente idea de preguntar si teníamos algo de tomar. Seguro que piensan que eso no es un crimen. Pero si hacen memoria no tengo la menor duda de que recordarán el pequeño desastre que se ha armado en la cocina. Respirando lentamente comienzo con la operación: 'Kai, evita que Rei entre a la cocina si es que aprecias tu vida.' Lo sé, es un nombre bastante largo, pero estoy algo corto de tiempo, así que no voy a perderlo en cosas sin importancia. ¡Oh por Dios! Han notado lo bello que es mi neko cuando está en pijama. Claro que sin ella también es divino. Hmmm, mi kot sin pijama. No, ya basta de esto; debo detener a mi kot y con eso en mente corro a colocarme frente a él.

"¿Ocurre algo Kai?" Cuestiona mi chino mirándome sospechosamente.

"No. Bueno sí." Comento un tanto nervioso.

"Dime" Pide mi kot.

"Yo voy por las bebidas, tú estás enfermo, así que ¿por qué mejor no tomas asiento?" Le digo tratando de aparentar que trato de ser amable. Algo muy común en mí cuando mi gatito está cerca. Quizá sea algo en el aire, o su sola presencia la que me pone de tan buen humor. Sep, tiene que ser droga en el aire, es la explicación más lógica.

"Eres muy lindo mi fénix, pero yo puedo hacerlo." Me dice mi neko con esa linda voz suya.

"¡No! Digo, vamos déjame consentirte un poco." Pido tratando de controlar mis nervios.

"En serio Kai, no hay problema. A menos que tú sepas algo que yo no." Afirma mi esposo mirándome cuidadosamente. No cabe duda que me conoce demasiado bien.

"Bueno pues la verdad es que…" Empiezo a decir tratando de elaborar en mi mente una excusa creíble.

"Es…" Agrega Rei animándome a continuar.

"La verdad es que…hay un " Continúo hablando aún sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que diré. Necesito una excusa coherente.

"Hay un duende en la cocina." Termino diciendo. Ok, lo admito esa no es la mejor idea que he tenido.

"¿Un duende?" Pregunta el pelinegro al borde de la risa.

"Sí, y es terriblemente peligroso." Le digo tratando de seguir con la mentira. Quizá si finjo lo suficientemente bien, crea que estoy delirando se preocupe y se olvide de ir a la cocina.

"Kai, no hay duendes en nuestra cocina." Asegura Kon. Supongo que no soy tan buen actor después de todo.

"Muy bien lo admito, lo que sucede es que hay algo horrible en esa cocina." Comento tratando de sonar dramático.

"¿Algo como qué?" Cuestiona con curiosidad mi divino chinito.

"Ahí adentro está Tyson desnudo." Afirmé, en tanto que Mariah y Bryan se esforzaban por no morir de la risa.

"¿Qué? Pero si Takao está de vacaciones con Maxie ¿recuerdas?" Menciona el ojidorado.

"Ya deja de jugar koi, yo iré por las bebidas." Me dice mi amado haciéndome a un lado. Derrotado, veo como mi muy bello chino se dirige a traer las bebidas con ese elegante andar suyo que me enloquece.

"Kai Alexander Voltaire Hiwatari, ¿Qué demonios le hiciste a mi cocina?" grita mi neko en el momento en que ve el resultado de sus escasas horas de reposo.

"¿Alexander?" dicen Mariah y Kuznetzov al borde la risa. Odio mi segundo nombre ¿Saben? ¿Por qué los padres no les eligen buenos nombres a sus hijos? Es decir, todos sabemos que los hijos serán una molestia, pero aún no los conocen, no tienen por qué vengarse por los males que aún no les han hecho. Eso es muy cruel.

"Jajaja. Creo que estoy en problemas." Susurro al tiempo que pienso en algún modo de escapar de mi kot. Maldito seas tostador tú y tu estúpidamente maldita maldición. Sí, ya sé que dije demasiadas veces la palabra maldito en una sola oración, pero es mi oración y tengo derecho a decirla como me plazca. Pero volviendo a temas verdaderamente relevantes, me pregunto ¿cuántos años de mala suerte habré ganado por romper un tostador? Pero mi cuestionamiento recibe una respuesta en el momento en que el timbre suena nuevamente. Mi pelilavanda amigo se asoma discretamente por la ventana.

"La bruja está tocando a tu puerta." Me dice Kuznetzov. Ahí está mi respuesta. Con Mariah, mi neko y la bruja juntos, nada bueno puede estar por venir. ¡Ni hablar! Al menos me libraré de mi castigo. Para sorpresa mía, la loca esa, se las arregla para abrir la puerta. Más vale que empecemos a rezar, porque ahora sí esto se convertirá en el mismísimo infierno.

"¿Qué estás haciendo en mi casa?" Pregunta mi neko parándose frente a ella. ¿Les he comentado lo sexy que se ve mi tigre molesto? Pues les diré que no hay nada mejor. Me gusta cuando muestra su carácter. De hecho cuando tenemos sexo y él está enojado…jajaj creo que no es el mejor momento para contarles esto, lo haré en otra ocasión.

"Tranquilo gato, que sólo vine por lo que es mío." Dice la loca esa. ¿Qué nunca aprende?

"Cuida tus palabras…" Dice mi ruso amigo mirando con ira a la tipa.

"Alto. Yo me encargo, no quiero que nadie intervenga." Ordena mi kot con decisión. Sus ojos dorados se afilan dándole un aire encantador. ¡Ojalá tuviera una cámara! O un látigo para mi gatito.

"Como tú digas." Responden Mariah y Bryan al unísono.

Hillary trata de atacar a mi neko, pero mi amado la esquiva con esa agilidad suya. Él no le dirige ni un solo golpe, él es un caballero y ella sigue siendo mujer, claro que esto no implica que ella salga bien librada. Verán, lo que sucede es que mi kot se las ingenia para lograr que ella se lastime sola. Inteligente ¿No? Pero estamos hablando de mi neko-jin, así que no podía ser de otro modo. La pobre chica ya no ha de saber ni como se llama, mientras que mi chino le esquiva con facilidad. Me encanta ver pelear a mi neko. A veces entrenamos juntos. Claro que con mi fuerza y su agilidad rara vez hay un ganador. Al menos hasta que él usa su talento para distraerme y yo termino tendido en el piso. De pronto noto como una mueca de molestia se hace presente en mi koi, y al momento le veo empezar a perder la conciencia. Sin perder un segundo le tomo en mis brazos y detengo el golpe que la castaña pensaba darle. ¡Nadie puede tocar a mi gatito! Y menos una loca descarada.

"Ahora sí nos las vas a pagar bruja loca." Dicen la pelirrosa y el ojilavanda mientras se lanzan sobre ella. Sin embargo, mi atención está fija en mi kot, para cuando volteo ellos ya la han amordazado y amarrado. Vaya que son rápidos.

"Bueno, nosotros nos llevamos esto. ¿Puedes encargarte tú sólo del neko?" Cuestiona Kuznetzov al tiempo que él y la ojidorada se encaminan hacia la salida.

"Sí" Digo mientras tomo a mi kot en mis brazos y la preocupación se extiende por mi rostro.

"Muy bien. Qué descansen." Dicen mis visitantes.

"Gracias. Igualmente." Respondo en tanto me dispongo a llevar a mi kot a nuestra habitación. Pero mientras le cargo, siento como una lengua recorre deliciosamente mi oído.

"Hmm. Rei." Susurro reconociendo de inmediato las caricias de mi koi.

"Odio que esa tipa se aparezca aquí." Me asegura mi amado oriental.

"Lo sé. Es demasiado molesta. Pero como te encargaste de ella, creo que tendré que recompensarte." Le digo al tiempo que nuestros labios se encontraron con pasión. No me mire así. Yo sé que está en enfermo y que necesita reposo. Pero vean el lado bueno. Al menos el kot no saldrá de la cama por un buen rato.

--------------------------------------

Comentarios de la Autora:

Sé que está corto, pero se debe a que partí este cap a la mitad. Pasando a otro asunto, todos los que quieran matarme por lo de Bry por favor hagan una fila a la izquierda, los que me quieran matar por la trama del fic a la derecha y los que piensen hacerlo por ambas razones una fila al centro. XD

Sólo para que lo sepan, ya había dejado una pista de la situación de Bry. Si hacen memoria o mejor aún revisan el capi de celestiales fantasías, se darán cuenta que en la fantasía de Bryan, o sea en la que sale Bryan, cuando él aparece, Kai piensa: "Yo por mi parte no puedo con mi asombro. Verlo ahí, de pie, …" Así que como ven, ya había dejado pista de que verlo de pie le sorprendía. Y si se fijan la respuesta de Bryan fue que su gatito hacía milagros. Además, Kai también mencionó que le entristecía pensar en Bryan, pero en especial en Yura. Claro que era mucho pedir que lo hilaran con que la persona que no podía caminar era Bryan, pero solo querían que se dieran cuenta que el dato estaba ahí. Siempre hago cosas así, sólo que nadie las ve XD.

Como ven, Yura y Bryan ya tenían su lugar en este fic aún antes de que lo pidieran, después de todo, no podía dejarlos fuera. Espero que les haya agradado y que no se haya puesto demasiado dramático con lo de Bry, pues el objetivo es que se rían.

Como sea, espero que les haya gustado.

**Recuerden: Dejen reviews, porque los reviews hacen feliz a la escritora y una escritora feliz actualiza más rápido. Mientras que una infeliz se toma unas largas vacaciones ¬¬U .**

Cuídense

Addanight.


	5. Ángeles Guardianes Parte II

Hola! Pues la verdad es que toy malita desde el domingo y me siento fatal, pero eso no es lo peor. Acaban de decirme que reprobé una materia, así que para no hundirme en tontos pensamientos de cosas que ya no puedo cambiar, mejor me puse a hacer algo más productivo como revivir este abandonado fic.

Gracias por los revs a:

Kaei Kon

Auras Hayumi

Principe-de-la-dulce-pena

H.Fanel.K

Angy B. Mizuhara

Lyry Ylonen Tomori

Nekot

The Life is a Dream

Akire777

Max(Rubia)

Ya saben que amo sus comentarios. Y que los aprecio muchísimo, puesto que me ayudan a evaluar mi trabajo. Por lo pronto aquí los dejo con el fic. Espero que mi ánimo no haya alterado la calidad del mismo.

¡Disfrútenlo!

--------------------------------------

Simplemente Celestial

Por _Addanight_

Capítulo 5: Ángeles Guardianes - Parte II –

Mis párpados se abren lentamente mostrando las rubíes orbes que durante la noche permanecieron ocultas. Apenas he hecho un movimiento mínimo cuando siento el cálido cuerpo a mi lado aferrarse aún más a mi cintura y acomodar su cabeza en mi espalda. No puedo evitar sonreír al verlo. Sus negros y lacios cabellos se esparcen por la cama. Antes de conocerlo nunca me había topado con alguien como él. Es simplemente celestial… Y no estoy seguro del motivo, pero tengo la extraña sensación de haber pasado por esto antes. Por unos segundos, me dedico a buscar el motivo pero recordando de pronto al perfectamente divino ser que a mi lado descansa, me olvido de los pensamientos y brindo mi total atención a aquello que realmente lo merece.

Mis ojos amenazan con cerrarse por el cansancio y a pesar de ello, mis labios se niegan a deslindarse de la inmensa sonrisa que ahora poseen. Girándome con cuidado, me acomodo de modo que estemos el uno frente al otro y justo ahí mi mirada se fija en él. Su morena y tersa piel empieza a llamarme y mis dedos se dirigen instantáneamente al desnudo pecho de mi kotenök. Mis dedos empiezan a acariciarle con una mezcla de amor y obsesión. Mi mente se debate entre perderse en la suave piel de Rei o repasar una vez más la intensa noche que compartimos. Claro que bien podría hacer ambas.

Mis dedos se topan con restos de lo que alguna vez fueron chispas de chocolate. Un dulce aroma inunda toda la habitación. Ahora que lo pienso quizá debería darme un baño, o más bien, deberíamos darnos un baño antes de que las hormigas decidan atacarnos y convertirnos a mi gatito y a mí en su banquete. Claro que a mí no me disgustaría que mi neko me comiera, o mejor aún, me desayunara. No estoy dispuesto a esperar a que sea hora de comer. Pero volviendo al tema, creo que debería librarme de los restos de chispas y crema batida que aún están sobre mí. Mi neko y sus fantasías sexuales. ¿Qué? ¿No me creen que fue idea suya? Pues es verdad. No sé porque todo el mundo asume que yo soy el pervertido de esta relación.

Con pereza y sin deseos de separarme de mi neko, hago lo que cualquier persona haría en mi lugar. Cargar a mi kot en mi espalda para no tener que separarme de él. Ha de ser una escena bastante curiosa el verme totalmente desnudo, con un chino igualmente desnudo sobre mí, mientras este último es cubierto por una manta. La verdad, me importa muy poco lo que piensen. No me voy a separar de Rei. Así que con mi terquedad al máximo, me dispongo a tratar de preparar una taza de café, claro que será un poco difícil, puesto que mis manos están ocupadas sosteniendo a mi pareja.

Mi mirada se encuentra entonces con aquel desconocido. Ambos concientes de que el otro nos necesita. Conozco el riesgo de lo que haré, pero es hora de que me enfrente a esto. Mi difunto tostador aún yace en el piso. No he querido barrerlo porque es de mala suerte. ¿O acaso era barrer la sal lo que era de mala suerte? En realidad no lo sé, pero luego de todo lo que ha sucedido creo que lo mejor es prevenir. Entonces regreso la atención al desconocido. Ninguno de nosotros se mueve. Yo porque no lo deseo y el otro porque no puede. ¿Qué esperaban? No es como si la cafetera fuese a cobrar vida de un momento a otro.

"¿Kai?" cuestiona una adormilada voz.

"¡Rei! Qué bueno que despertaste mi vida." Digo mientras giro mi rostro para ver a mi chinito.

"También me alegro de verte koi, pero me puedes explicar ¿qué hago desnudo sobre tu espalda?" pregunta como si la respuesta no fuera obvia.

"Oh bueno, es que no quería separarme de ti." Explico.

"Y entonces decidiste cargarme hasta acá." Afirma mi neko-jin.

"Así es." Le respondo.

"No tienes remedio Kai. Pero bueno, así te quiero." Me dice al tiempo que me abraza por la espalda.

"Lo sé." Le digo.

"Quiero ir a cambiarme, ¿podrías bajarme?" Me pide mi adoración morena.

"No, no te irás." Respondo sujetándolo aún con más fuerza.

"¡Kai!" Me reprocha.

"No, nadie te separará de mí." Le digo en tanto sigo pensando como preparar una taza de café sin usar mis manos.

"Pero si sólo voy a…" Trata de justificarse mi ojidorado, pero está muy equivocado si cree que lo voy a dejar ir.

"No. Nada. Mío." Es la única respuesta que recibe de mi parte. Uno tiene que ponerse firme en estos casos.

"Por Kami, pareces un niño de cinco años". Agrega mi chico.

"¿Ah sí? Pues entonces quizá querrías decirle a mi abuelo lo que le hiciste anoche a su nietecito de cinco años." Comento en tanto una curiosa sonrisa se posa en mis labios.

"¡Kai!" Me reclama.

"¿Qué ocurre nekito? ¿Acaso descubrí tu oscuro secreto? Eso me pasa por vivir con un gatito pervertido amante del shota." Empiezo a decir. Rei se ve tan lindo cuando está avergonzado, y también cuando duerme, o habla o sonríe. En conclusión Rei siempre se ve bonito ¿ok?

"¡No soy amante del shota!" Reclama como si yo hubiese dicho la peor blasfemia jamás mencionada.

"Claro que lo eres. Adoras ver a un mayor aprovechándose de un pequeño inocente." Digo tranquilamente esperando su reacción.

"Nombra una sólo serie de anime shota que me guste." Me pide.

"Loveless" Contesto de inmediato. ¿Acaso mi kot cree que no conozco lo que pasa por esa pervertida cabecita suya?

"Oh bueno es sólo una. Pero no me gusta por el shota, es porque tiene una buena trama y me gusta la forma en que manejan los sentimientos e interacción de los personajes." Argumenta Kon.

"Papa to kiss in the dark" Menciono. Y tan pronto aquel nombre ha salido de mis labios, mi neko se ha puesto más rojo que una manzana.

"Oh bueno. Eso…yo…este…¡Kai! Mi cocina es un desastre. Tienes que limpiarla ahora." Ordena tratando de escapar del callejón en el que lo he atrapado.

"No me cambies el tema Rei, sabes que eres adicto al shota." Le digo.

"No estoy desviando la conversación. Te estoy diciendo que tienes que limpiar mi cocina. ¿Oíste Alexander?" Dice con su voz de mando. ¿Ya les he dicho que Rei es muy sexy cuando da órdenes?

"Está bien." Respondo sin discutir nada más.

"Así me gusta. Mientras haces eso, iré a cambiarme." Anuncia mi kot al tiempo que lo pongo en el suelo. Así es como veo su esbelta y varonil figura alejarse.

"Creo que haré mi café antes de proceder a limpiar la cocina. No creo que sea tan difícil." Decido al tiempo que empiezo a buscar el café y la canela.

Ya con todo listo me dispongo a encender la cafetera. El botón fue fácil de encontrar. Ahora, si tan sólo pudiera recordar en donde se meten todas estas cosas. Luego de una ligera inspección reconozco el compartimiento en que Rei vierte el agua. Luego de cerrarlo busco el lugar en que se supone que coloque el café. Y sin mucho problema lo encuentro. Tomando algunas cucharadas de café las coloco en su interior junto con la canela. Claro que tratando de que el café molido no caiga por el agujero al centro de la cafetera. ¿De quién sería la inteligente idea de poner un agujero ahí? Es decir, si vas a arrojar café en su interior no tiene mucho sentido. Se va a caer. Pero no importa. Es así que con todo ya listo me dedico a esperar que mi café se haga.

Luego de buscar el azúcar en todos los gabinetes, por fin la encuentro. No cabe duda que mi oriental tiene cosas muy extrañas ahí dentro. De hecho, vi un paquete de papelitos blancos redondos. No tengo idea para que sirvan, pero la bolsa decía filtros. Oh bueno, ya sabrá mi neko que hace con tanta cosa rara. Minutos después un delicioso aroma llena la habitación. ¡Lo logré! Preparé una taza de café. Mi koi estará tan orgulloso de mí.

Sin embargo, en cuanto mis ojos se fijan en el oscuro líquido noto que algo no está bien, ya que está lleno de restos de café molido. Y esto solo reitera mi comentario de que el agujero estaba de más. Un tanto decepcionado, trato de quitar la jarra de la cafetera, sólo para darme cuenta de que no es posible. Tirando con más fuerza empiezo a moverla un poco. El compartimiento en que se coloca el café sale disparado junto con la jarra que se estrella en el piso. Esto no le va a gustar a mi neko así que mirando feo a la cafetera, la tomo en mis manos. Quizá así mi mirada tenga mayor efecto sobre ella. Lástima que decidiera tomarla de la parte metálica, que quedaba debajo de donde solía estar la jarra.

Estoy seguro que ya saben lo que sucedió después. Mi mano sintió de inmediato el contacto con la muy caliente superficie. Así que de inmediato lancé la cafetera que fue a estrellarse contra la pequeña televisión. Pero ojalá el asunto hubiese terminado así. Lástima que el televisor decidiera impactarse contra el refrigerador y luego caer al suelo. ¡Oh por Kami! Ahora sí que van a matarme. Ya estaba pensando en una excusa válida para el desastre de la cocina, cuando escucho un sonido muy extraño venir de la habitación contigua, la sala.

'¿Qué fue ese ruido?' Suena como Rei y yo cuando nos ponemos cariñosos. Esperen. Si yo estoy aquí. Y sólo Rei y yo vivimos en esta casa. ¿Quién puede estarse divirtiendo en la sala? A menos que…no, él no sería capaz. Si algo tiene mi bello tigre son principios. Sería una estupidez pensar que me está engañando. Pero más vale prevenir que lamentar. Así que mejor voy a ver que pasa. Apenas atravieso la puerta de la cocina mis ojos se fijan en la comprometedora escena que se está llevando a cabo en mi sala. Y sé que debería de estar indignado y molesto, pero ¿quieren saber un secreto? La verdad es que estoy babeando.

Aquellas blancas manos se deslizan por debajo de la camisa del otro. Sus bellos cabellos rojos acarician delicadamente el rostro de su pareja en tanto que sus labios se devoran con fiereza. La lengua de Ivanov se adentra en la cavidad ajena reclamándola como suya, en tanto que el otro sólo lleva sus manos por un recorrido a lo largo de la piel ajena. Los labios del menor se desvían de la boca del joven hacia su cuello. Sus hábiles manos empiezan a buscar deshacerse de la molesta camisa como si su vida dependiera de ello. El mayor no pone objeción alguna y tan sólo se dedica a dejarse querer. Quizá debería avisarles de mi presencia ya que, de lo contrario, una escena 'Triple X' se desarrollará aquí. Creo que mejor me quedo callado.

"¡Vaya Kai! No tenías que ser tan obvio. Si quieres unirte ya sabes que eres bienvenido. Haremos un sándwich ruso contigo en medio." Me dice Kuznetzov.

"De ningún modo Bry. Tú eres mío y no me importa lo que Hiwatari haya venido a ofrecernos. No me interesa." Aclara Yura retándome con la mirada a si quiera mirar indecentemente a su pelilavanda.

"Y ¿Por qué asumen que querría algo con ustedes?" Cuestiono.

"No sé de donde sacaríamos semejante idea. Quizá tenga algo que ver con eso." Me dice Bryan al tiempo que me señala. Yo tan sólo me miro y es entonces que recuerdo que estoy completamente desnudo. Había olvidado ese pequeñísimo detalle.

"Oh…eso…yo...Iré a cambiarme." Digo mientras salgo corriendo de ahí.

"Perfecto. ¿Dónde estábamos?" escuché preguntar al ojiazul.

"No lo recuerdo." Contestó el ojilavanda tratando de hacerse el desentendido.

"Pues yo sí. Me quedé justo aquí." Es la última explicación que escucho.

---------- Cambio de POV ----------

"Bry. Yura. ¡Qué gusto verlos!" Dijo el pelinegro viendo sin sorpresa las excesivas demostraciones de afecto que los chicos se daban.

Uno pensaría que luego del accidente de Bryan las cosas entre ellos iban a cambiar. Y la verdad es que si lo hicieron. Antes podías ver a los rusos de pie besándose en cualquier sitio. Arrancándose la ropa con fiereza. Desnudándose con la mirada. Ahora….ahora puedes ver a los rusos llevar a cabo las mismas acciones, sólo que sentados.

"Nekito. Te hacíamos muerto." Afirmó alegremente Kuznetzov.

"Gracias por los buenos deseos. Yo también los quiero." Respondió el kot haciéndose el ofendido.

"Sabes que no es eso kot, es sólo que con Kai a cargo, me sorprende que aún tengas casa." Dijo Yura.

"No sean tan malos chicos. Kai no es tan destructivo como parece." Mencionó el gato.

"Sí lo es. ¿Acaso ya olvidaste lo de tu cocina?" Le recordó el pelilavanda.

"Ese fue sólo un incidente y les aseguro que no ha pasado nada más. ¿Quieren tomar algo?" Cuestionó amablemente el oriental.

"Te acepto un café." Dijo Ivanov.

"En seguida lo traigo. Les diría que se pusieran cómodos, pero yo los veo bastante a gusto." Señaló el chico de ojos dorados antes de internarse a su muy amada cocina.

"¡Kai Alexander Voltaire Hiwatari! ¿Qué le pasó a la cafetera?" Gritó el chino en cuanto miró el pequeño desastre que solía ser su cocina. Estaba a punto de subir a su habitación, para arrastrar al bicolor por destrozar el lugar, cuando el sonido del timbre le distrajo.

"¿Quién podrá ser?" Se preguntó el pelinegro rezando porque no fuesen Hitoshi o Hillary. En realidad, no se sentía de humor para lidiar con ninguno de ellos en aquel momento.

El adorable neko se dirigió sin mucho ánimo a abrir la puerta. Pero lo que vio entonces, le heló la sangre. Sus doradas orbes se enfocaron en la persona frente a él. El pánico se adueñó de los pensamientos del ojidorado, y antes de que intercambiaran si quiera una palabra. El mundo se oscureció para el hermoso kot.

"¡Rei!" Se escuchó que gritaron los rusos al entrar a la estancia y ver al chino inconciente. Pero lo que más les sorprendió fue la persona a su lado.

"¿Qué le pasó a Rei?" Cuestionó el ojicarmín, que al escuchar el grito de los otros dos, bajó corriendo las escaleras con la preocupación esparciéndose por cada poro de su piel. Más el ya vestido bicolor detuvo su carrera cuando observó quien estaba en la puerta. Esto no podía ser nada bueno se dijo al tiempo que trató de articular alguna palabra.

"¿Abuelo?" dijo Kai sin saber que más decir.

--------------------------------------

Aclaraciones:

El nombre completo de Kai, según yo xD, es Kai Alexander Voltaire Hiwatari. Lo digo sólo en caso de que lo hayan olvidado.

Bueno creo que ya todos aquí saben lo que es el shota, pero en caso de que no sean tan pervertidos, les explico. El shota es un género de manga y animé en el que hay una relación sexual entre un niño y un adulto o entre dos niños.

La serie loveless es bastante interesante y se las recomiendo mucho. Claro que si lo que quieren es un muy bello shota en toda la extensión de la palabra, nada como 'Papa to kiss in the dark'. Y creo que sale sobrando decirlo, pero ninguna de dichas series me pertenece.

Comentarios de la Autora:

Espero haberles hecho pasar un buen rato. Como ya les dije, mi ánimo no anda del todo bien, así que no creo que este sea mi mejor cap. De cualquier modo les pido que si pueden dejen review. Se los agradeceré mucho y si no, pues no importa. De igual modo, gracias por leer.

Cuídense.

_Addanight_


	6. Paraíso Terrenal

Hola! Me tomó demasiado tiempo, pero aquí ando, por fin, con otro cap de este fic.

**Disclamer:** Beyblade ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, yo sólo los empleo con la intención de hacerles pasar un buen rato. **Lo que si es mío, es esta trama ¬¬. Así que no la roben o descubrirán lo que es el verdadero dolor.**

Ahora sí pasando a temas más agradables. Gracias por los revs a:

Ginny –Flor de Cerezo-

Hio Ivanov

Akire777

Keysie Maxwell

H.Fanel.K

Kerkira HiwAtem

Nanami Al

Dita-Anime-fan

Shiroi Tsuki

Nekot

Kanna-neko-jin

Ani Li Maxwell Hiwatari

Hannah hm

darkqueen

Muchas Gracias, no saben lo feliz que me han hecho sus comentarios. Los amo. Ahora, pasemos al cap 6!

--------------------------------------

Simplemente Celestial

Por _Addanight_

Capítulo 6: Paraíso Terrenal

"¿Abuelo?" digo sin saber que más decir. Nuestras orbes se analizan a detalles, como buscando respuestas en nuestro silencio. Al menos hasta que él decide comenzar a avanzar hacia mí.

"Kai." Dice mi pariente al tiempo que me abraza con fuerza. Así permanezco unos segundos, regresando el gesto, hasta que recuerdo el verdadero motivo por el que bajé tan aprisa. Mi mirada se fija entonces en la figura que sobre el frío suelo yace. Separándome cuidadosamente de mi abuelo, me acerco a mi bello kot. ¿Sabían que Rei se ve divino cuando está inconciente? Es como si un bello ángel moreno se hubiera caído del cielo. De no ser porque sé que esto no es bueno, me deleitaría con la imagen frente a mí.

"Rei." Le llamo al tiempo que tomo al pelinegro en mis brazos. Su exquisito aroma se interna a lo largo de todos mis sentidos. ¿Qué habré hecho yo para merecer un gatito tan precioso?

"Rei. Respóndeme mi vida, por lo que más quieras." Suplico depositando un dulce beso en la frente de mi encantador chino.

"¿Mi vida?" Cuestiona una voz que me trae de regreso a la realidad.

"Oops" Es lo único que pudo decir al notar que me olvidé de que tenía a mi único pariente de visita.

"Bry. Yura. ¿Les importaría dejarnos a solas?" Pido sabiendo que tengo muchas explicaciones que dar. Pero la sola presencia de Rei me dará la fuerza para hacerlo.

"Claro que no, pero ¿seguro que no quieres ayuda con Rei?" Pregunta la voz del pelilavanda. Y aunque esas fueron sus palabras, pude leer que más bien la pregunta era: '¿Estás seguro que puedes manejar a tu abuelo solo?'

"Estoy seguro, así está bien." Les hago saber a mis rusos ángeles guardianes.

"En ese caso nos vamos." Agregan ambos chicos antes de abandonar mi hogar.

"Kai" Escucho que me llaman segundos después.

"Abuelo. Tenemos que hablar. Hay muchas cosas que debes saber." Comento guiando a mi abuelo hacia la sala. De cualquier modo tenía planeado tener esta conversación con él en pocos días.

"Pero antes dime ¿Por qué estás aquí?" Cuestiono recordado que él no tendría motivos para estar aquí.

"¿Te molesta mi presencia?" Me pregunta.

"Sabes que no es eso. Es sólo que me sorprendió que de la nada rompieras nuestro pacto y no sólo averiguaras donde estoy, sino que vinieras a verme." Agrego.

"¿De la nada? ¿Te parece poco que no llamaras hace dos días cuando me dijiste que lo harías? Tú jamás olvidas nada y por eso supuse que algo había sucedido. Y cuando mandé a uno de mis hombres a investigar y me dijo que un doctor había venido a tu casa me entró pánico. Pensé que algo malo te había pasado." Es la respuesta que obtengo. Vaya, creo que con lo de Rei me olvidé por completo de lo demás. Pero ¿quién puede preocuparse por el mundo viviendo con tan precioso nekito?

"Ya veo." Comento al tiempo que le miro con detenimiento. Es hasta ese momento que noto la preocupación con la que, seguramente, venía cargando desde hace días.

"No vuelvas a asustarme así ¿quieres?" Me pide mientras yo tan sólo sonrío. Es maravilloso poder contar con él.

"Lo lamento." Es lo único que contesto.

"Ya no importa, pero en serio me gustaría saber que está sucediendo aquí." Inquiere y yo procedo a contarle lo que ha estado sucediendo en mi hogar los últimos días. Omitiendo ciertos detalles, claro está, como mis ligeros accidentes en la cocina.

"¿Así que el doctor era para Kon?" pregunta una vez que he terminado de darle los detalles.

"Sí." Contesto al tiempo que miro a mi neko quien, desde el principio de esta plática, yace inconciente con su negra cabecita descansando sobre mis piernas.

"¿Y tú y él son…?" cuestiona mi abuelo. Supongo que es normal que la noticia le haya tomado por sorpresa.

"Sí" Afirmo.

"Ya veo. ¿Y cómo está?" pregunta dejándome totalmente extrañado.

"¿Qué?" Inquiero de inmediato.

"¿Qué si como está su salud? ¿Está grave?" Dice mi abuelo haciendo más claramente sus preguntas.

"No, creo que no." respondo.

"Qué alivio." Dice y yo no puedo sino mirarle con la sorpresa inundando mi rostro.

"¿Alivio? ¿Desde cuándo te agrada Rei?" Cuestiono sabiendo que Voltaire no puede haber tomado muy bien la idea de que soy gay.

"Yo jamás dije que me agradara, sólo que me alegraba que no tuviera nada grave." Aclaró mi abuelo.

"¿Y por qué te alegra?" pregunté aún confundido por sus palabras.

"Porque él te hace feliz. Y no hay nada que yo desee más en la vida que verte feliz." Agrega al tiempo que me sonríe.

"Gracias abuelo." Es lo único que atino a decir. Ya me disponía a continuar con la conversación cuando el sonido del timbre inundó mi hogar. ¡Vaya que he tenido visitas estos días!

Con mucho cuidado, retiro a mi kot de mis piernas y le dejo descansando sobre el sofá. Luego me dirijo hacia la puerta. Quizá son Yuriy y Bryan que decidieron venir a ver que Rei y yo estuviéramos bien luego de que mi abuelo se enterara de la noticia. Seguro que esos dos se mueren de la preocupación en estos momentos. Al principio, era algo extraño que alguien, además de Rei, se preocupara tanto por mí, pero la verdad con el tiempo comencé a apreciar la presencia de esos dos locos en nuestras vidas. Sin embargo, en el momento en que abro la puerta, una fiera se lanza sobre mí.

"Kai mi vida." Dice la bruja loca, que todos conocemos como Hillary al tiempo que se aferra a mí como si quisiera ahorcarme.

"Oh mi bello gatito." Escucho decir a una varonil voz. Mis carmines se fijan entonces sobre el molesto de Hitoshi que una vez más ha venido a perturbarme.

"Hillary déjame en paz." Exijo viendo como el peliazul se acerca peligrosamente a mi inconciente kot.

"No te atrevas a tocar a Rei." Le advierto al otro mientras orbes arden de coraje.

"Y tú, suéltame." Pido una vez más, pero la tipa esta sigue tan sorda como siempre.

"No sólo voy a tocarlo. Voy a llevármelo. Es obvio que no has cuidado bien de él." Declara Kinomiya con total descaro.

"¿Acaso piensas secuestrarlo?" Pregunto confundido. Por Kami, eso es muy bajo, incluso para Heero.

"Por supuesto" Afirma con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ya veremos si vuelve a sonreír después de lo que le haré por semejante comentario. Claro que eso deberá esperar hasta que me libere de la trampa para osos que me tiene preso.

"No te lo voy a permitir." Le advierto. ¡Está loco si cree que voy a dejar que le toque un solo pelo a mi Rei!

"Te recuerdo que no estás en posición de impedirme nada. No tienes ni el dinero ni los contactos necesarios para detenerme. A diferencia de ti yo sí soy una persona poderosa." Declara echándome en cara, una vez más, su supuesta superioridad.

"En ese caso soy yo el que te lo va a impedir." Dice una persona que ya casi había olvidado que estaba presente.

"¿Voltaire?" Dice Hitoshi bastante confundido.

"Kinomiya. Deja a Kon ahora mismo y quizá considere la idea de no aplastar tu pequeña empresa." Amenaza mi abuelo al mayor de los Kinomiya.

"Quisiera verlo intentarlo." Le reta el joven. Ja ja ja. Pobre iluso. Acaba de firmar su sentencia de muerte.

"No me tientes niño que a diferencia de Kai yo no lo voy a pensar dos veces antes de dejarte en la calle." Agrega Voltaire con una voz tan firme que me erizó la piel.

"Esto no ha terminado Kai." Me advierte el peliazul al tiempo que se retira.

"Ah. Quítenmela" Pido implorando al cielo que envía a alguien para encerrar a esta loca en un centro psiquiátrico, aunque sigo pensando que el infierno sería más adecuado.

"Ah" Escucho un desgarrador grito al tiempo que una conocida hace su aparición.

"Mariah" Digo con gusto de ver a mi pelirosada favorita. Claro que en realidad, es la única pelirosa que conozco, pero ella no tiene porque saber ese pequeño detalle.

"Hola Kai me pareció que necesitabas ayuda." Me dice alejando a la molesta fiera de mi.

"Gracias" Le digo, pero apenas estaba comenzando a recuperar el aliento cuando un fuerte estruendo se escuchó y lo próximo que supe fue que estaba en el suelo.

Es entonces que veo como la figura de mi gatito sobre mi. ¿Qué no estaba inconciente y acostadito muy bonito en el sofá? Con terror dirijo mi vista al sitio del estruendo y noto con horror que Kinomiya trató de matarme. Ahora sí que enloqueció este sujeto.

"¿Rei? Oh por Kami Rei ¿estás bien?" cuestiono bastante preocupado por mi neko. Pero él tan sólo me sonríe enloqueciendo mis sentidos con ese gesto.

"Claro que sí." Me responde mirándome con ese par de bellas estrellitas doradas que tiene por ojos.

"Estoy harto de ustedes dos." Declara Kinomiya apuntándonos con su arma. Yo tan sólo atino a colocarme frente a Rei. Mi mente trata de pensar en una solución, pero la verdad es que cuando uno tiene a la muerte tan cerca es muy difícil pensar. Pocos segundos pasan antes de que dos conocidas personas, una pelirosa y mi abuelo, se coloquen entre Rei y yo y nuestro agresor.

"Sobre nuestro cadáver ¿oíste?" Declaró Mariah. Mi abuelo, no dijo nada, pero por su mirada, podía asumirse que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con la joven china.

"Por mí no hay ningún problema." Contestó el empresario disponiéndose a disparar esta vez contra mi mejor amiga y mi abuelo.

"Pues para nosotros sí." Escucho decir a un recién llegado.

El visitante no perdió tiempo en disparar contra el arma de Hiro, mandándola muy lejos de su dueño. El pobre nipón no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar, ya que un puño fue a impactarse contra su muy fea cara y lo mandó, inconciente, derechito al suelo.

"Gran disparo Bry." Dice una sexy voz que reconozco como la de mi pelirrojo amigo Yuriy.

"Maravilloso golpe mi ardiente pelirrojo." Dice el pelilavanda a su lado. Ambos rusos se miran por algunos segundos antes de sonreírse.

"Te he dicho que te ves delicioso cuando disparas un arma." Agrega Ivanov.

"No tanto como tú rompiéndole la cara a alguien." Es la respuesta que da Bry antes de posar su vista en nosotros.

"¿Están bien los dos?" Cuestiona el mayor de los rusos refiriéndose a mí y a mi divino kot.

"Sí" Respondo al tiempo que ayudo a Rei a ponerse de pie.

"Esta vez no me voy a ir sin ti Kai." Declara la tipa esta que ya todos conocen. Y yo que pensé que se había marchado hace mucho.

"Si lo harás. A menos que quieras meterte con una de las más renombradas abogadas del mundo." Amenaza la ojidorada.

"Puedes estar segura que arrasaré con todo tu dinero y tu buen nombre." Agrega la oriental al ver que la susodicha no se retira.

"Me voy por ahora, pero regresaré." Amenaza Hillary antes de irse.

"Y nosotros te estaremos esperando listos para darte una lección." Amenaza Bryan aún sosteniendo el arma en sus manos. Sobra decir que la castaña no tardó en salir huyendo de ahí. Parece ser que, para mi sorpresa, no es tan estúpida como pensaba.

"Gracias" Es lo único que atina a decir.

"No hay de qué. Para eso está la familia ¿no es así chicos?" Cuestiona mi abuelo mientras el resto de los presentes asintió.

Yo no pude sino sonreír al escuchar aquellas palabras. Nos espera una semana difícil a mí y a Rei, pero con tanta gente apoyándonos y el amor tan lindo que compartimos. Seguro que no hay nada que pueda detenernos.

"¿Se quedan a cenar?" Pregunto deseando pasar algo de tiempo con mi familia. Para mi fortuna, todos asienten.

"Perfecto. Prepararé algo." Digo al tiempo que me retiro a la cocina.

Y así fue como terminé aquí de nuevo. En este peligroso y desconocido territorio. Mis nervios están rotos, pero debo soportarlo. Todo sea porque mis amigos tengan la cena que se merecen. Así es, hoy derrotaré a ese maldito demonio que las personas comunes llaman cocina. Oh pero no crean que iré tras algún barato electrodoméstico. Para nada. Esta vez, estoy listo para enfrentar a mi creador. En esta ocasión usaré la estufa. Sé que es peligroso, pero el sacrificio vale la pena.

Con bastante desconfianza me acerca al más poderoso y letal ser de la cocina: La estufa. Utilizando mi analítica mirada, mis carmines comienzan a identificar el territorio. Cuatro hornillas, cinco cositas para encenderlos y un pequeño botoncito cuyo propósito desconozco. Esto si que es sospechoso. ¿Para qué quiero cinco cositas si solo puedo encender cuatro hornillas? Ni hablar. El uso del horno está aún fuera de mis límites. Además, mi neko lo usa para guardar sus recipientes de plástico, así que no es posible usarlo.

Con paso lento dirijo mi mano hacia una de las cositas y la giro esperando que alguna de las hornillas encienda, pero no sucede nada. Repito el procedimiento varias veces sin obtener resultado alguno. Quizá se terminó el gas. Bueno, hay una forma fácil de averiguarlo, si dejo encendido esto, el gas comenzará a inundar el ambiente y yo percibiré el olor de inmediato. Es así que girando la graciosa llavecita espero pacientemente alguna señal de gas. Pero diez minutos después concluyo que seguramente, nos quedamos sin gas.

Ni hablar, no podré usar la estufa. Lástima estufa, tú te lo pierdes, porque mira que yo estaba perfectamente preparado para derrotarte. Y les aseguro que yo no estoy hablando con la estufa de mi neko porque eso hablaría de mi poca salud mental y yo estoy bastante cuerdo.

Ya me disponía a avisar a los chicos que, a falta de gas, no podríamos cocinar nada cuando un extraño aroma llegó a mí. Dejando que mi instinto me guíe mi sentido me acerco al horno de la estufa de donde el peculiar aroma emana, pero como dije, no hay nada ahí, excepto recipientes vacíos. Aún así abro la puerta del horno y observo las peculiares formas de los recipientes. ¿Eso es un traste? A mí más bien me parecen basura.

Mi mano se interna al interior del horno y toma uno de los recipientes. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que mi mano lance ese desgraciado pedazo de plástico hirviendo y yo grite desesperado. ¿De quién fue la inteligente idea de poner el botón de encendido del horno junto con las hornillas? Eso es una total estupidez. Quizá ya lo hayan deducido, pero he concluido que la cosita que decidí girar encendía el horno. Ahora que lo pienso eso explica lo del gas. Pero bueno, el punto es que ahora los trastes de mi neko se están derritiendo.

Seguro piensan que este pequeño accidente no es nada comparado con los que he tenido estos días ¿cierto? Pues permítanme opinar lo contrario. Porque con mi suerte, ya se han de imaginar que el asunto no terminó ahí. Oh no, porque cuando saqué mi mano del horno me alejé escandalizado de la maldita cosa que me había quemado y, en mi prisa, me estrellé contra el mueble del horno de microondas. Ahora, esto no habría pasado a mayores de no ser porque el desgraciado mueble tenía rueditas.

Y fue así como la ley de la inercia me desgració la vida porque mi cuerpo golpeó el mueble; éste comenzó a moverse y se dirigió a toda velocidad contra la ventana. Y con la bella vista del mundo exterior, mi hermoso microondas decidió desplegar sus alas y volar, dejar que su ser se elevara por los cielos. Lástima que nadie le comentó al pobre que los hornos de microondas no vuelan, y fue a estrellarse contra el piso.

---------- Cambio de POV ----------

Mientras todo esto acontecía, el resto de los presentes conversaba animadamente en la sala. Todos con excepción de un bello pelilavanda que no podía evitar sentir que estaban dejando pasar un detalle muy importante. Con cuidado, el ruso repasó en su mente lo sucedido y pronto las palabras del ojicarmín regresaron a él.

"¿Fue mi imaginación o acaso Kai dijo que cocinaría?" Cuestionó de pronto Bry llamando la atención de todos. Los presentes intercambiaron preocupadas miradas. Pero antes de que pudieran agregar algo más, el sonido de un vidrio quebrándose y algo más rompiéndose hizo que todos corrieran hacia la cocina.

¡Kai! Gritó el pelinegro preocupado por el estado de su bicolor. Al llegar a la cocina le vio de pie mirando por la ventana, así que nuestro curioso gatito decidió averiguar lo que su ruso hacía. Fue así que notó que su pobre microondas yacía ahora sobre el patio. Seguro que habría una graciosa historia detrás de ese desastre.

Pronto el resto de los chicos llegaron a la cocina y, al ver el que pequeño desastre, miraron a Rei con compasión. Ahora sí no cabía la menor duda. Kai no tenía remedio, pero ni hablar así lo querían.

--------------------------------------

Comentarios de la Autora:

No estoy muy segura de cómo quedó esto, así que espero sus opiniones al respecto. Como tengo muchos proyectos y ya me terminé los electrodomésticos de Rei xD, temo informarles que el siguiente será el último capítulo, así que no se lo pierdan. No puedo creer que vaya a terminar el fic, voy a llorar. T-T En fin… No olviden dejarme sus revs.

**Nota:** No olviden que el **12 de Febrero** se celebra el más importante acontecimiento del mundo. Porque cierta bellísima y talentosa autora que ustedes conocen cayó del cielo ese día. Lo menciono en caso de que alguien recuerde felicitarme xD!!!

**Otra Nota**: Las **CRÓNICAS KAIREI **están **reclutando miembros**! Así que si deseas unirte a Kaei Kon, Naomi Hiwatari Kon, Celen Marinaiden, Keysie Maxwell, Nekot y su servidora, Addanight. y ser parte de las Crónicas, date una pasada por mi profile.

Cuídense.

_Addanight_


	7. Un paso a la Gloria

Y pues tal como les había anunciado en el capítulo anterior, por fin hemos llegado al final de este fic. No puedo creer que se terminó. La verdad es que este fic, al menos en un principio, no era de mi entera devoción, pero he aprendido a quererlo y voy a extrañarlo mucho. En fin, tendré que hacer más fics para consolarme. Jajaja. Agradezco los reviews de:

Hio Ivanov

Shiroi Tsuki

Ginny –Flor de Cerezo-

H.Fanel.K

Angie B. Mizhara

Mai-Ojitos-Hiwatari

Bra-Viki

Mil gracias a ustedes y a todos aquellos que han seguido esta historia hasta el final. Así que sin más tardanza y después de tres años, les presento el final de Simplemente Celestial.

--

Simplemente Celestial

Por _Addanight_

Capítulo 7: Un paso a la Gloria

_Había sido una noche realmente agradable. Una pequeña celebración se llevaba a cabo. Cada miembro de dicha particular familia conversaba alegremente. Pronto llegó la hora del tan esperado brindis. Cada una de las copas fue llenada con un delicioso vino, cortesía de Voltaire Hiwatari. Una vez que todos tenían sus bebidas, Kai Hiwatari comenzó con su discurso, impregnando en cada palabra, todo el amor que le profesaba al festejado. Sus rojizos orbes miraron con anhelo las doradas. La hora había llegado. Con las palabras concluidas, todos alzaron sus copas y las llevaron lentamente a sus labios. Y entonces…_

"Y entonces la cosa esa se le atoró en la garganta y Rei murió de asfixia." Gritó una exasperada chica.

"¡Mariah! No me dejaste terminar." Se quejó el único pelirrojo presente.

"Te digo que es estúpido. Rei es muy despistado. Te aseguro que no se dará cuenta de lo que sucedió hasta que esté muerto en el suelo." Le contestó la neko.

Mientras sus amigos discutían y cuestionaban el coeficiente intelectual del otro, Kai Hiwatari suspiró resignado. A este paso jamás iba a llegar a nada. Era una escena bastante curiosa, la que se admiraba en la casa Hiwatari-Kon. Yuriy Ivanov le gritaba a todo pulmón a una igualmente exasperada pelirrosa. Bryan les observaba divertido, ya les calmaría cuando las cosas se salieran de control, pero por lo pronto, el sádico chico estaba muy entretenido viendo el intercambio verbal. En otro de los sillones Voltaire Hiwatari permanecía en silencio, como si la sala no acabara de convertirse en un campo de batalla.

Él único que brillaba por su ausencia era nuestro amado neko, quien se encontraba trabajando. Precisamente por eso es que todos se habían reunido ahí aquel día. Kai iba a proponerle matrimonio a Rei, pero quería que fuera algo único. Por ello fue que recurrió a sus amigos y conocidos en busca de ideas. Hasta ahora, cada una de las propuestas había sido rechazada por uno u otro motivo. No tenía caso.

"Esto no nos lleva a nada ¿Por qué simplemente no lo llevas a cenar, haces la pregunta y todos seguimos con nuestras vidas?" comentó el mayor de los Hiwatari presente.

"¡De ningún modo puede hacer eso!" Se quejaron al mismo tiempo Mariah y Yuriy quienes parecían haber formado una temporal alianza contra Voltaire.

"No veo el problema con la idea." Fue lo único que repuso el otro.

"Es muy poco original." Explicó el chico de ojos azul ártico.

Y así continuó la disputa, esta vez incluyendo al mayor de los Hiwatari.

"¡Lo tengo! Lo que tienes que hacer, es conseguir un lugar caro y muy exclusivo, un sitio donde tú y Rei puedan pasar la noche con elegancia y estilo. ¡Oh ya puedo verlo! Conseguiremos cientos de flores y las pondremos a lo largo de todo el lugar. Contrataremos algunos violinistas. Y tendrán una cena romántica y exquisita a la luz de las velas. Y cuando la cena haya terminado, le dirás a Rei cuanto lo amas, sacarás la sortija, él dirá que si y todo arreglado." Explicó una muy emocionada abogada.

"¿Estás loca?" Le preguntó el ruso dueño de Wolborg.

"Claro que no. Es la mejor idea que se ha dicho hasta ahora." Proclamó la ojidorada con orgullo.

"Siento contradecirte Mariah, pero si hay algo que he aprendido de Kon en los días que convivido con él, es que es mortalmente alérgico a las flores, o más específicamente al polen." Agregó Voltaire.

"Eso es cierto." Dijo Kai después de no haber hecho comentario alguno en las últimas dos horas.

"Pero si son decoración, no tiene que acercarse a ellas." Comentó la decepcionada china.

"Oh, pero conociendo la suerte de Hiwatari, seguro que Kon termina la noche en el hospital." Agregó Bryan divertido mientras todos le miraron de forma curiosa. Ese chico definitivamente, tenía un peculiar sentido del humor.

"Bueno, ya fue suficiente. Lo haré a mi modo. Si algún día deciden ponerse de acuerdo, avísenme." Agregó el bicolor disponiéndose a abandonar la habitación.

"A este paso, jamás vas a proponérselo. Cada idea es peor que la anterior." Comentó el ojilavanda.

"¿Ah sí? Pues aún no hemos oído tu genial idea." Le reclamó su novio.

"Sinceramente. Creo que Kai debería decidir esto solo. Después de todo, él es el único que realmente conoce a Kon." Contestó el sádico ruso.

"En serio Kai. Si lo piensas un poco, yo sé que se te ocurrirá algo. No tiene que ser perfecto, sólo piensa en que lo que le gustaría a Rei y ya." Fue el último consejo que Kai recibió. Y mientras el resto del grupo continuó con su entretenida batalla verbal, el ruso se marchó con una idea maquilándose en su mente.

--

Desde el momento en que Rei Kon despertó aquella mañana, supo que algo no estaba bien. Los ojos dorados parpadearon confusos buscando algo fuera de sitio a su alrededor. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el chico notara que su ruso no estaba. Curioso. Después de todo era sábado, y el bicolor no tenía motivos para estar fuera de la cama. Fue entonces que escuchó la puerta abrirse y el apuesto ojirrojo entró con lo que parecía ser, una bandeja de desayuno.

El chino que aún estaba algo adormecido, tardó varios minutos en reaccionar. Sus doradas orbes pasearon por el plato de fruta, escudriñaron el apetecible omelette y se deleitaron con el suave aroma del café. Café con una pizca de canela, justo como él mismo se lo preparaba todas las mañanas.

"Buenos días." Escuchó decir a Kai. Y la pequeña sonrisa que el ruso le dedicó al chino hizo que el joven se sintiera la persona más afortunada del mundo.

"Muy buenos días. ¿Y esto?" Cuestionó el moreno señalando los alimentos frente a él.

"Nada en especial, se me ocurrió levantarme y prepararte el desayuno." Contestó el joven de piel nívea restándole importancia al asunto.

¡Oh! Pero cualquier persona que se jactara de conocer a Kai Hiwatari sabía que él y la cocina eran sencillamente incompatibles. No podían estar en el mismo espacio. La seguridad del mundo peligraba cuando el chico de orbes carmines se acercaba a menos de dos metros de cualquier electrodoméstico. ¡Qué se lo dijeran a él que había visto su bellísima cocina totalmente destrozada! Fue una verdadera suerte que el abuelo de Kai, tan pronto se había enterado del asunto, hubiese mandado construir una lujosísima cocina en donde la cocina del neko solía haber estado.

Amaba esa cocina. Y si el dueño de Dranzer se había acercado a ella, seguro que ahora estaría en ruinas. Por un segundo, sintió el impulso de correr a verificar los daños. Quizá si actuaba rápido todavía podría salvar algo. Sin embargo, tan pronto miró al chico frente a él, supo que no podía hacerlo. Porque ahí estaba el chico mirándole con sus ojos llenos de orgullo por su logro. Fue entonces que Rei lo supo. Tendría que probar la comida.

Vagamente, el neko se preguntó si valía la pena morir envenado a manos de su propio novio. Podía negarse a probar los alimentos, eso lo tenía muy claro. Pero también sabía que eso le rompería el corazón a su chico. No. Nada justificaba el lastimarle de ese modo. Ni siquiera si al causar tal dolor, estaba salvando su propia vida.

Lanzándole una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa a Hiwatari, Kon se decidió por probar el café primero. Tomó la taza en sus manos notando que éstas le temblaban y rezando porque Kai no lo notara. Temiendo cambiar de opinión, el neko decidió dejar de pensar y tomó un trago. No supo exactamente lo que había esperado. Si había pensado que caería muerto de inmediato, o que primero se retorcería de dolor antes de encontrar su trágico final.

Pero nada de eso había pasado. Rei había probado el café y aún estaba con vida. Algo, definitivamente, no estaba bien en el mundo. Kai no tenía idea de cómo usar la cafetera. Eso le había quedado más que claro al neko luego del incidente que habían tenido, y el cual, prefería no recordar. Alguien le había ayudado. Eso tenía que ser.

"Está delicioso. Y dime Kai, ¿tenemos alguna visita hoy?" cuestionó inocentemente el oriental.

"No. Estamos tu y yo solos en casa." Fue la respuesta que recibió.

"Ya veo. Así que… ¿tu preparaste el desayuno?" Preguntó el chino mientras probaba un trozo del omelette. Estaba estupendo. Algo sumamente extraño estaba sucediendo.

"¿Te gusta? Sé que no es gran cosa, pero no quise arriesgarme tratando de preparar algo terriblemente complicado. Bryan me ha estado enseñando estos meses. Quería darte una sorpresa." Respondió el ojicarmín.

Y Rei sintió en ese mismo instante que se había vuelto a enamorar del ruso porque todo su corazón se llenó de calidez. Una hermosísima sonrisa se posó en su rostro y miró a Kai como si fuera el centro del mundo y lo era, era el centro de su mundo. El solo hecho de pensar en todo el esfuerzo que su chico había hecho tan solo por darle este pequeño gusto hizo estallar su corazón de emoción.

Fue con ese sentimiento de amor y orgullo que el oriental continuó con su desayuno ante la atenta mirada de su ruso. ¿Acaso pensaba que iba caer muerto de un momento a otro? No, seguro que no era eso lo que pensaba, pero aún así, el dueño de Drigger le mandó otra mirada agradecida a su chico mientras seguía comiendo. Pronto los platos estuvieron vacíos y no quedó nada salvo la cereza que adornaba el plato de fruta.

El neko, que no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar absolutamente nada de la primera comida que su novio le había preparado, tomó la cereza y la acercó a su rostro. Fue entonces cuando la vio. Una simple y dorada sortija reposaba en la parte superior de la fruta. Sin decir nada, el chino le lanzó una mirada a Kai y éste comenzó a hablar.

"Rei. La primera vez que me besaste, te confesé que yo no era una persona de riesgos. Que a veces mi temor a fracasar me impedía siquiera intentar las cosas nuevas. Desde ese día, me has mostrado que tengo el valor para correr esos riesgos y me he dado cuenta, que es porque sé que no importa lo que pase, tú siempre estarás ahí. Por eso es que deseo que me concedas el honor de jurarte que pasaré el resto de mis días amándote. Y que a tu lado enfrentaré al mundo entero de ser necesario. Así que, ¿Te casarías conmigo?" Terminó de decir el ruso mirando atentamente al chico frente a él.

El joven no perdió tiempo en lanzarse a sus brazos sin importarle que la bandeja y todos los platos se hicieran trizas en el suelo. Rei se aferró a Kai con todas sus fuerzas y se acercó a su oído susurrando las palabras más bellas que el ruso hubiera escuchado. "Sí. Por supuesto que sí." En ese momento Rei Kon supo que aunque su vida jamás sería perfecta, vivirla con Kai sería Simplemente Celestial.

Fin

--

Comentarios de la Autora:

Y con esto mis amados lectores, nos despedimos POR FIN! De Simplemente Celestial. ¡Dios! ¡Quedó tan bonito! En fin, Muchas Gracias por todo su apoyo. Espero verlos en otros proyectos.

Cuídense.

_Addanight_


End file.
